


Book 1: The Five and their Court

by Apparentia (orphan_account)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dragon Riders, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Implied Sexual Content, Kings & Queens, Lemon, Lime, Love, Love/Hate, My First Smut, Sexual Tension, Smut, Strategy & Tactics, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Apparentia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six kingdoms, five rulers. A kingdom is split into six after a civil war. Some kingdoms are wealthier than others and some kingdoms are at peace while others are at constant war. Tension between several kingdoms and their respective rulers is rising, for many things will change after encountering love. Some will risk their lives while others will hide in the shadows. One must not judge anyone by their actions because secrets are very common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MiraJane I.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellow  
> This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh on me ##
> 
> The kingdoms can be compared to the houses in Game of Thrones. Some of them are allies, some of them are enemies. Things will become clear as you read.  
> Enjoy!

My eyelids broke apart as sunlight slowly started to seep through the curtains. A distant screech of a rooster echoed through the town and became my sign to get up from my bed. My sister moved in her bed at the other end of the room. She didn't seem to be bothered by the rooster or my awakening at all. I kneeled down and peered, with the sleep still in my eyes, at the darkness under my bed. I knew my clothes were tossed around somewhere in that darkness. I rubbed my eyes as to rub the sleep out of them. When I opened my eyes again the darkness seemed to have faded, but only a little. I felt around under my bed with little to no sight on what I was doing. My fingers touched something and I quickly snatched it from under my bed. In my hands I was holding my usual green dress and I told myself for the hundredth time to buy a new one. I stood up from the ground and stared at the musty night gown which clung to my figure. I probably should've washed it before I went to sleep. I changed into my green dress and sneaked towards the door of the room, careful not to step on any of the creaking floorboards. I opened the door and glanced at my sister, who was still sleeping like a baby, before I stepped into the cold, small hall leading to the staircase and closed the door behind me. I lifted my dress for a bit as I descended down the staircase.  
The bar our family owned stretched out in front of me. The wooden floor felt cold under my bare feet. I walked over to the door and found my shoes standing next to the doormat. I sighed as I slipped them on and continued with my daily work. The fireplace across from the counter already contained some firewood I had put there the night before. As I walked over to the place a gust of wind surrounded me and made me shiver. I quickly kneeled down in front of the fireplace and searched for the flints, I knew were laying close. After I found them stuck in between two of the floorboards and pulled them out I was delighted to finally light the fire. The warmth immediately embraced me and started to flow through the room. I puffed out my cheeks as I got up and walked to the backroom to check on the stack of food, water and alcohol. I looked at the shelves which were filled with several different kinds of bread, cheese and fruit. I noticed a few rats running away into cracks in the wall and other shadowy places. I told myself I hadn't seen them. 

"It seems like the rats are back."

I turned around and was face to face with my younger sister, Lisanna. Her short hair still looked messy as she probably just got out off bed. She was wearing a lilac dress and a necklace with a locket I knew had once been our mother's. 

"Indeed. It seems like there's nothing we can do about it", I answered while ending my sentence with a sigh.  
"We could always get a cat."  
"Cats are pretty expensive, you know that. There aren't a lot of animals here anyway. Only rats, flies and fleas.", I mumbled while pushing myself past her, into the bar.  
"We could get a stray one."  
"Those are nearly the only ones around.", I huffed

Lisanna followed me into the bar, puffing her cheeks out as she did. I got behind the counter and started cleaning it with a rag. Lisanna got up on one of the barstools and rested her arms on the counter. I heard the bell which meant the door opened and cocked my head towards it. Who could it be at this hour? The rooster had only screeched a little time ago, it was still very early to have customers. How was it even possible for this person to open the door? Was the lock broken again? Questions filled my head as a shadowy figure entered the bar. The face of the figure was illuminated by the flames crackling in the fire place. The figure was a skinny man with long, green hair reaching down to his waist. He wore a red jacket, tight leather pants and riding boots. He stepped forward into the room and it took me a while before I responded to his presence.

"Hello, sir. Can I help you with something?", I managed to say  
"I'm here to ask for directions. My friends and I are on our way to the palace, but we can't seem to find it."  
"You should be able to see it from here.", my sister immediately sneered before giving me the chance to answer.  
"It's very foggy, milady."  
"I'll lead the way then. My directions will be useless in this fog. Lisanna, please make sure the place doesn't burn down."  
"But, Mira-"  
"No ifs no buts. Come on. You can handle it."

Lisanna nodded and I followed the green haired man outside. Several riders looked down at me from their horses. One of them catched my eye. His messy blonde hair matched his yellowish eyes which seemed to drown in mine. The fog was indeed very thick and the castle which was normally, easily visible due this being the main road, was nowhere to be seen in this weather. The green haired man which apparently went by the name of Freed mounted his horse and beckoned me to come over. Four pairs of eyes followed my movements as I walked over to the green haired man on his horse. 

"Milady, my horse can't carry two due to it already carrying some bags. But, have no fear. I'm sure one of my friends will be glad to provide you some space."

I looked at the other riders. A man with a mask, which only covered half of his face, had a grin on his face which I didn't trust. One of the other riders, a woman, didn't seem to be eager at all to make any space for me. That left the rider with the blond hair. When my eyes met his, he sighed and moved over to make some space for me. I smiled at him as I climbed up on his horse, something which my dress didn't seem to appreciate. My arms found their way around the blond rider's waist, something which earned me self-satisfied smirk from him. 

"Ehm, forwards?", I muttered

The blond rider moved the reins of the horse and the horse started trotting. The other riders followed and the sound of horseshoes against the cobblestones of the street seemed to surround everything. The blond rider's back was pressed against me and was an incredible source of heat in this cold weather. My hair waved behind me as we rode. The silence was like a blanket over the normally busy town and was quite beautiful only to be broken by my voice shouting for the riders to go left or right. We came to a halt by the gates of the palace. I let go of the blond rider who got off his horse. His warm big hands wrapped themselves around my waist as he lifted me off his horse. I felt a blush crep up my face, but decided to act like it wasn't there. A guard approached us, his sword still shed. Instead of talking to the travelers, the guard turned himself to me. 

"Lady Strauss? Unpleasant morning, isn't it? May I ask you who you are accompanied by?"

I knew the guard. He was a regular at my bar. His name was Wakaba Mine and he came to my bar to drink away his faults. He preferred the whores over his wife and that was no secret to anybody. I wondered why she hadn't left him yet, but I never spoke of that, especially not to him.

"I'm sure they can introduce themselves although they haven't done that to me. They came to ask the way to this palace, but in this weather, just giving directions wouldn't have been enough.", I answered trying to stay formal.

He nodded and looked over at the riders who had all gotten off their horses. None of them seemed eager to introduce themselves, but after a minute of silence the female rider finally did.

"We're the Royal Patrol of king Gajeel of Malleo. We came all the way to Bumelia with a message we are ordered to give to queen Levy and queen Levy alone."

I was astonished. These people were part of the Royal Patrol? The green haired man had acted like they were just a group of friends. He seemingly lied. I looked over at him, but he refused to make eye contact with me. The female rider pushed up her glasses, which I realised were probably very expensive.  
The guard nodded again and walked away to open the gates. Slowly but surely, the gates opened. All the riders except the blond one took their horses by their reins and proceeded to step through the gates, into the courtyard. The blond rider didn't even attempt to go any further towards the palace. I was about to ask him what he was doing when he turned himself to me.

"Milady, thank you for your help. As a knight, I feel obligated to take you back to your bar. I'm sure you have a lot of work to do."  
"I know the way, my lord. I'm sure as well that you have to make an appearance by the queen.", I answered.

Something in my heart told me I wanted nothing more than to ride back to the bar with my arms wrapped around this muscular guy's waist, but I knew I shouldn't. My heart was already beating faster and I knew for sure that he would hear it if I took the ride back. Suddenly I felt two hands wrap around my waist and lifting me of the ground. It was like all the muscles in my body tensed. 

"I insist."

The rider put me on the back of his horse and I was pretty sure I was going to explode if I blushed any harder. The guy got up is horse with a smirk plastered on his face. I wrapped my arms around his waist as we rode off. I felt my heartbeat speeding up. My hair waved behind me in the wind and I realised it was probably tangled as I hadn't brushed it yet. Again the knight radiated heat, but I felt as it only made the matter of my flustered cheeks worse. The fog surrounding us seemed surreal. It was very thick and cold, but only seemed to cover the unimportant things. My thoughts were all over the place as we came to an halt in front of the bar. I hadn't even told the guy the directions. The blond rider didn't say anything as he lifted me off his horse. 

"Milady? May I know your name?"  
"MiraJane. It's MiraJane.", I stuttered  
"That's a very pretty name. I promise I'll visit your bar some time."

I was too flabbergasted to say something. The blond rider got up on his horse. I was about to enter the bar again when I thought of a proper response.

"I'll look forward to it!", I shouted at his back and I was sure I could see him smirking.

I entered the bar with a smile on my face. Lisanna was standing behind the counter and handed some guy a glass of beer. She smiled at me and I noticed the curiosity in her eyes. I brought a finger to my lips and winked. I would tell her all about it later. I got behind the counter as well and greeted the customer politely. The man didn't even seem to notice as he had a hard time believing that my face was up here and not between my breasts. Lovely, another pervert. I was kind of used to it now, but I was pretty sure Lisanna had slapped him in the face if I hadn't stopped her right then and there. I held her hand and squeezed it under the counter before I let go. She looked at me with a sense of pity. I gave her weak smile as I moved away to get a rag to clean the counter. 

###

We had a busy day. After the meeting with the riders, the bar had started to fill up and its usual cosy atmosphere came along with it. When the last customer left I closed the door and stared at the lock for a few moments. My suspicion that morning of the lock being broken had been right. Even when I turned the key to lock the door, the door could still open. I sighed as I walked over to the bar, to drag a barstool towards the door to possibly block it. 

"Mira? I'm off to bed... Did the lock break again?"  
"Goodnight. Yeah, seems like it", I answered without looking at her.

I heard her climbing the stairs and continued my task of dragging the stool towards the door. I heard the bell of the door and was ready to yell that we were closed when I recognised a pair of yellowish eyes. I abandoned my task and stared at the blond rider.

"Could I get a beer?"  
"Actually it's after closing time, but I can make an exception this time.", I grinned while turning around to get his beer from the backroom. 

When I came back from the backroom with a mug of beer in my hand, he was already sitting at the bar. I put down the mug in front of him and smiled. I grabbed a rag from under the counter and started cleaning for a bit.

"Tell me, Mira. I can call you Mira, right? Why is a girl like you, working in a place like this?"

I chuckled and tried to manage a strong front. This guy was making me nervous. My heartbeat seemed to speed up again as I stared at the wet rag in my hand. 

"My parents left me the place.", I managed to say without it sounding like a sneer.  
"My apologies. I think I insulted you with my last comment. May I ask what happened to you parents?."  
"No, you may not.", I sneered  
"..."

He pulled the wrong string. I didn't like thinking back at what happened to my parents. It was my fault my father died. My mother assured me that it was not, but it was. I knew it was. My mother died only a few years after my father, leaving me behind without money and a bar to run. 

"May I ask your name, my lord?", I tried switching the conversation to an other subject.  
"Laxus. Laxus Dreyar. Your name was MiraJane Strauss?"  
"Indeed it is. Laxus Dreyar. I feel like I've heard that name before. Is it possible I know you from something?", I asked while already knowing the answer  
"There are...some rumours going around."

He took a sip of his beer. It was obvious he was trying to avoid the subject of himself. I decided not to push it any further. I looked up at the man sitting at the counter. A scar dragged from belong his right eye to his cheek. It wasn't treated properly. It looked worse than it had to have been. Laxus noticed me staring at him and I quickly shifted my gaze to the scorching hot charcoals which were laying in the fireplace. I noticed him smirk from the corner of my eye, but decided to act like I hadn't seen it. The sound of Laxus slamming his empty mug of beer down on the counter made me wake up from my thoughts.

"What do I owe you, Mira?"  
"Nothing at all.", I quickly answered  
"A pretty girl like you should ask some money from her customers. It's almost rude not to ask anything."  
"It's five coppers.", I squeaked

I became completely flustered and held out my hand. He smiled and put the five brown coins in my hand. His fingers brushed against my palm and I nearly fainted. Why was this guy doing to me? When had MiraJane Strauss grown soft? I quickly put the coppers in the pocket of my dress. He smiled at me and I simply nodded as response. For a moment none of us said anything. It was like I heard my heart bouncing in my ears. I swallowed audibly and scraped my nails on the counter. 

"Mira?"  
"I'm fine. Where are your friends anyway?", I asked  
"Still at the inn. Ever was tired."  
"Ever?", I questioned  
"Evergreen. The only woman in the Patrol."  
"Oh her. She seemed...nice", I answered trying not to offend him or her.  
"You're a bad liar, you know that?"

He chuckled and started laughing when he saw my surprised face. His laugh echoed through the bar and I was afraid he would wake up Lisanna. She would probably come downstairs to check on me. Suddenly the fire completely burned out. We were encircled by the darkness and the coldness immediately found its way back into the bar. 

"Laxus? I'll light the fire, sorry.", I stuttered before quickly walking over to the fire place.

I kneeled down and felt around, trying to find the flints, but they were nearly impossible to find in the complete darkness. The moon outside was covered by clouds and the windows let through little to no light. I cursed under my breath, still trying to find the flints. I heard the barstool move, but didn't pay attention to it. The flint had to be somewhere, right? I felt a warm hand on my back and nearly yelled. The hand moved to my shoulder, to my arm and pulled me up. I got up from the ground and turned around to face Laxus. His features were barely visible in the little light there was.

"Leave that. I'll be going soon."  
"Okay.", was all I managed to answer.

I felt my face heat up and prayed to the gods that he couldn't see it. He was standing close to me, nearly touching me. I reached for him, trying to estimate where exactly he was standing. I had barely lifted a finger before my hand touched his chest. I moved aside and took a few steps towards the door. I heard he took a few steps towards me. I knew he was close to standing in front of me again. It was only then that the moon came out from behind the clouds again. The moonlight seeped through the windows and his features became more clear. In his eyes, I saw something I hadn't seen before, well, not directed at me anyway. I swallowed and quickly opened the door behind me. I held it open for him.

"I think you should go.", I said without any hesitation in my voice.

He noded and took a few steps forward. I had almost closed the door behind him when I heard him softly whisper some words directed at me.

"Bye, MiraJane Strauss."

I slammed the door shut and immediately tried to find a barstool in the dim moonlight. I grabbed the barstool and pushed it over to the door. My heartbeat was still very fast and my breathing didn't sound normal. What was going on? I looked around the bar. The moonlight showed little to nothing, but I tried to calm myself down by knowing I was home. I hoped that Lisanna hadn't noticed anything, but I knew that was probably asking too much. I climbed the stairs and opened the door at the end of the small hall. I was careful not to step on any of the creaking floorboards and manoeuvred myself towards my bed. I quickly undressed, not bothering to put on my night gown and threw the worn clothes under my bed. I slipped off my shoes and got in bed. The rough fabric of my thin blanket clung to my body as soon as I touched the mattress. I tried to find a comfortable position to sleep, but deemed this almost impossible. I glanced at Lisanna, who was laying in her bed. She seemed to be asleep. Closing my eyes, I thought about the day and decided, it could've been worse.


	2. Levy I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of: The Five and their Court  
> Hope you'll like it!
> 
> (It's still Fairy Tail set in mediaeval times so...)
> 
> ###
> 
> Levy is trying to rule her kingdom as peaceful and happy as possible. But things might change. Not everything always goes as wanted and Levy has to experience this first hand.

"Goodmorning, my Queen."

I opened my eyes and yelped at the bright light coming from the candle next to my bed. I heard the curtains being opened and yawned as I slowly pushed the duvet off of me. I rubbed my eyes and glared at the maid who was struggling with opening the heavy drawer which contained my clothes. I giggled and looked over at the high windows in my room, one of which was open. I was surprised to see nothing. The town was covered with a layer of fog and the sun didn't even seem to have risen fully yet.

"Laki? What time is it?", I screeched, my throat feeling quite dry.  
"The rooster has only just crowed. It's a quarter past five."  
"Why am I awoken that early?", I growled  
"We're expecting the Royal Patrol of Malleo. Several of our people have sighted some riders heading in our direction."

I nodded and yawned again. I didn't like being awoken this early, no one did. Laki, my handmaiden, knew perfectly well I didn't like being up before eight o' clock, but she seemed to enjoy seeing my grumpy face in the morning. I got up from bed, the floor feeling warm as hot water was being circulated in pipes going through the entire palace. I walked over to the drawer and looked at the dress Laki had picked out for me. It wasn't a fancy dress. The flowy peach-coloured garment reached down to my ankles and was decorated with little pearls around the sleeves and waist. Laki helped me with putting it on as did she help me to put on a pair of white sandals with straps everywhere. I huffed when I noticed the dress had filling around my breast area. That was quite the way to rub it in. I stood in front of the mirror as Laki slowly crept up behind me with my tiara in her hands. She placed it on my head so it held back my blue bangs. I sighed and looked at my own reflection in the mirror. A queen wasn't supposed to be insecure about her own body, but this queen was. The girl in the mirror was petite and flatchested. Not exactly what one would expect from a queen.  
I shook my head and opened the door leading to a massive corridor with several rooms I barely used. Laki followed me on my heels. I descended down a staircase and entered the so called Throne Room. I sat down on the throne and smiled at Laki as she bowed to me and walked out off the room. I knew she was going to talk to the cook about my breakfast. Two men walked towards me, one fat, one thin. The bowed to me as they took place on two smaller chairs standing at each side of my throne. I greeted them and smiled. The two men were my advisors, Jet and Droy. I knew people were speculating about one of them becoming my successor or marrying me as of current there wasn't a heir to my throne.

"Have you slept well, my Queen?"

I looked over at Jet, his oily hair pulled back into a ponytail and his purple cloak nearly covering everything he was wearing except his brown boots which were kind of out off place.

"Yes. I had a perfect sleep, thank you.", I lied while smiling at him.  
"You don't seem too sure, my Queen.", Droy said.

I looked over at the other side of my throne at which Droy was seated. Droy was a man which was known for being kind, but also being gluttonous. His posture didn't do anything to oppose that. The buttons on his vest were having a hard time and I pitied the one having to dress him every morning.  
I decided not to respond to Droy's comment as the doors of the throne room opened for three people who looked like they hadn't seen a bath in a long time. Two men and a woman stepped forward and kneeled in front of me.

"Rise.", I spoke while trying to be as fierce as possible

The trio got up from the floor. I wondered what brought them here. Malleo and Bumelia had been on good terms for a very long time. There had never been an official alliance nor had there ever been any war. I had never met Gajeel outside of the yearly conference. At said conference every king or queen from one of the five kingdoms got together to talk about the current situation and possible solutions. I knew Gajeel as a scary looking guy with a lot of metalwork embedded in his skin.

"Your highness, we are the Royal Patrol of King Gajeel of Malleo. We came here with a purpose. King Gajeel has given us a message he wishes to pass down on you. Do we have your permission?", a man with a mask covering his eyes, spoke  
"You have my permission. Continue", I spoke

The trio exchanged a look before a green haired man, who was standing in the middle, fumbled in the pocket of his red jacket and pulled out a roll of paper. I was curious. I couldn't recall any time Gajeel had even tried to speak to me. I didn't know what Gajeel would want from me.

"Dear Levy,  
As you might know Malleo is at war. Soldiers belonging to the land of Natsu Dragneel attacked one of my villages after a flawed trading contract. As of current Malleo doesn't have enough troops to defeat the men of Ustura who invaded my kingdom without any reason. The current truce will not hold for long. That's why, I'm asking you for help. I know your kingdom is not known for being the cream of the crop when talking about the military, but I won't ask of you to fight with me. I ask you to join me. My offer isn't anything the pink haired king will expect. I offer you to unite our kingdoms by an alliance not only between our kingdoms, but between us as well. All the land will be impossible to overtake when our kingdoms are combined. It'll make you stronger as a kingdom and there will be more food for the people. This offer will stand until I get a clear answer. Signed, Gajeel Redfox of Malleo."

I was astonished. The scary man I only knew from the conferences had just asked me to marry him. I felt like I was going to be sick. I heard Jet and Droy gasp in unison. I felt to urge to walk up to the green haired man and shred the roll of paper into a million pieces.

"Can you give that to me, please?" , I stuttered

The green haired man nodded and stepped forwards to hand me the paper. I scanned the text for anything that could lead to this message meaning something else, but found nothing. Every single word the green haired man had spoken was written on this paper. I didn't even know that Malleo was at war. I felt like I was going to cry. The letter had been so direct as well. He hadn't even tried to make his words sound sweet. I felt the pieces of all my dreams crumble between my fingers. 'I could refuse', was the first thought that ran through my mind, but I knew my advisors would never let me. The offer was way too convenient for both of our kingdoms. I gave the paper to Jet who seemed to scan it as well. After a few minutes he handed it back to me. I held out my hand with the paper and waited for the green haired man to step forward and take it from my hand. After he did I felt useless.

"I wish to speak to either Gajeel himself or a spokesman.", I growled  
"Our King's spokesman currently isn't present. He will be arriving soon.", the woman, which hadn't spoken until now spoke.

I nodded and told them they could wait for their spokesman in the lounge. As they took off I noticed the tears filling my eyes, so did Jet and Droy. They tried to calm me down, but I knew they couldn't. When Laki came to get me for my breakfast she was two seconds away from scolding the two men. We walked towards the dining hall as my two advisors stayed behind in the Throne Room. Laki rubbed my back as I told her everything that had happened. She didn't seem to understand me though she did her best not to show that. I sat down at the long table as some maid put down a plate filled with bacon, fried eggs and baked tomatoes.

"Laki, send a raven to Lucy. Tell her the news.", I demanded

She nodded and left the dining hall. I stared at my plate. I wasn't able to eat anything, but it would be a waste if I didn't eat it. I stuck my fork into a baked tomato which made tomatojuice fly in several directions. I groaned as I lifted my fork with the tomato stuck to it up to my mouth. The smell of the tomato reached my nose and I felt like i was going to be sick, again. Not because it smelled bad, but because only the thought and smell of food made me want to throw up at that moment. I left the food for what it was and headed back to the Throne Room where I found Jet and Droy heavily debating about something. I didn't approach them, instead I hid behind a pillar.

"Droy, listen to me. Even if she doesn't like it, it is the best for the kingdom.", I heard Jet shout.  
"But she doesn't have a choice this way and she'll have to move to Malleo for at least a short while. That will cost a lot of money and she doesn't even know if she likes the guy!", Droy exclaimed  
"Droy! Don't you understand? This kingdom is doomed without a heir and I sure as hell don't want to be a ruler and I know, neither do you. This might as well be our only chance for heir to appear." 

I was going to vomit. I was sure of it. I felt my stomach turn around. They did not just talk about- no- did they? I was too disgusted and flabbergasted to say or do anything. I felt my knees becoming weak and barely noticed the floor coming closer. 

###

"My Queen? Wake up, please." 

I opened my eyes and stared into Laki's. She was hovering over me as she wrung some water out off a cloth. She put the damp cloth on my forehead while I still felt dizzy. I looked around the room and noticed a blond man sitting in a rocking chair, staring at me.

"Are you the spokesman?", I croaked "Indeed, I am."  
"Why did Gajeel make this...proposal when he easily could have asked Lucy or could've tried to reason with Natsu?", I asked immediately, trying to ignore the upcoming splitting headache  
"You seemed more fitting, your highness. Malleo and Bumelia are located next to each other and traveling from capital to capital will take no more than five days via horseback."  
"That doesn't completely answer my question.", I snarled "Your grace, reasoning with the pink haired king was deemed impossible at the first try. He is not known for avoiding fights, he's rather known for picking them." 

I nodded and tried to get up from the sofa I was positioned on. The still damp cloth stuck to my forehead as I sat up. My taira was laying on a small table beside me as it had probably fallen off after my fall. I felt sick again as I thought of way I had fainted.  
The knight looked at me with a tad of curiosity. His yelliw eyes seemed to wait for a response although his body language made it seem like he wasn't interested in the slightest. I had many questions, but I knew many of them couldn't be answered by the man in front of me.

"When does he expect to have an answer?", I asked, my throat feeling sore.  
"As soon as possible."  
"I'll have to discuss this with my advisors. If I may call them?", I asked, trying to be as polite as I could manage. "Of course."

I motioned Laki and she nodded to show she understood before she left the lounge to get Jet and Droy. I was alone in the room with the blond man who seemed to be bored.

"Tell me, spokesman, who am I speaking with?", I asked tryong to get one of the many questions I had out off my head.  
"Laxus Dreyar, captain of the Royal Patrol and in this case a spokesman."  
"You're known throughout the whole kingdom by name yet I couldn't give you a face in my mind. Can you tell me why that is?", I asked.  
"I've never liked being recognised on the streets. If you ever see me out you'll see a man with a hooded cloak."

I nodded as Laki entered the room with Jet and Droy on her heels. I heard them talk. I heard them, but their words didn't have any meaning to them. I already knew their opinion and knew perfectly fine what fate had in store for me. I waited until all the voices silenced. I excused myself and walked out off the lounge, beckoning Laki to follow me. I climbed the staircase until is reached the gigantic corridor with the door leading yo my bedroom. I barely noticed the tears rolling down my cheeks as I entered. Laki sat down next to me as soon as I sat down on my bed. She told me to calm down, that it wasn't that bad. But she didn't have to marry a man who was almost a stranger. She was already happily married to Max, our cook.

"Laki, go away. I need to be alone.", I hissed.  
"But my Queen-"  
"Go!", I yelled at her.

I didn't care about her excuses. I stared at my puffy eyes in the mirror. Why me? I didn't choose to be queen. A queen had to do what her people demanded and I knew my people would be overjoyed if Bumelia joined with Malleo. It would mean more food, a bigger army and a indirect alliance with Catena. It would be perfect for both our kingdoms. I heard the door open, but didn't bother to look up. I heard Jet and Droy talking to me, but I didn't bother to listen. I knew what they were going to tell me. I wasn't dumb. I would have to be escorted to Malleo and meet Gajeel. I didn't want to. I felt like a stubborn toddler and wanted nothing more than to trash my entire room. I heard Jet and Droy leave. Everything felt like it didn't matter anymore. I stared at my bed. It was huge, another person would fit there easily... No. Bad Levy. I shook my head as if to try to shake the images and thoughts away from my mind. I knew it was only noon, but my bones felt heavy and my body tired. I rolled over to the other side of my bed and closed my eyes, waiting for another day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada!
> 
> Here's chapter two!
> 
> I'll explain all the alliances below:
> 
>  
> 
> Catena:
> 
> Alliances: Malleo, Ustura
> 
> Bumelia:
> 
> Alliances: Alicaria, (Malleo)
> 
> Ustura:
> 
> Alliances: Catena, Alicaria
> 
> Malleo:
> 
> Alliances: Catena, (Bumelia)
> 
> Alicaria:
> 
> Alliances: Ustura, Bumelia
> 
>  
> 
> For the record: There are six kingdoms. Five of them are ruled by a queen or king, but sixth one is named the Land of the Outcasts. It'll become clear in a few chapters.


	3. Lucy I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Levy is on her way to the kingdom of Malleo, Lucy receives her letter. After figuring out something's wrong she has no other choice then to warn Levy for the upcoming danger. But will she be in time?

I stared at the letter in my gloved hands. Gajeel asking Levy to marry him? How did that even make sense? The two had barely spoken to each other as far as I knew. I reread the letter for the umpteenth time, trying to find anything new. I found nothing. Every word, probably written by a handmaiden, seemed to be strictly about all the political functions. Levy didn't even speak of her feelings in the letter. I sighed and got up from the comfortable rocking chair which I was seated on. I tore the letter into several pieces and threw it into the fire of the fireplace without looking. I heard the flames hiss. A feeling of uncomfortableness embraced me. I felt like something was about to happen. Something critical. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sat down in the rocking chair again, thinking about what had to be done. Something was terribly wrong. What was I missing?  
I heard a soft knock on the door. Who could it be? I wasn't expecting anyone or any event coming up. I quickly rearranged my dress before I got up and opened the door of my bedroom. A man, a bit older than myself, was standing in front of me, a smirk plastered on his face. It took me a few moments before I recognised the man known as Natsu. The pinkette stepped forwards and as on instinct I felt out my hand. He ignored all the policies and walked past me only to sit down in the rocking chair.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?"  
"Visiting you. I haven't seen you in ages, Luce.", he growled  
"Don't call me that. - I paused for a few seconds to think about how I was going to formulate my question - Rumour has it that you're at war with Malleo. Is this true?"  
"I can call you whatever I want, Luce. Why don't you sit down?", he snickered

I huffed and sat down on the pouffe at his feet. He was positioned sideways in the chair, his legs dangling from the edge of the chair's arm. I sighed at his rudeness and got up to call for maid to bring us tea and small snacks, something which Natsu seemed all too eager about.

"Natsu? You should go back to your kingdom. If it really is at war you're not save here."  
"I'm not at war. What are you talking about?", he huffed, visibly frustrated.

I looked into his onyx orbs as if to try to find out if he was lying. All I saw was honesty. He wasn't or he didn't think he was at war. I couldn't tell him about Levy. That would be harming my alliance as Levy hadn't one with Ustura, Natsu's kingdom. The alliance between our kingdoms, Alicaria and Bumelia, was as far as I knew the only alliance Bumelia had. My mind was aching to find the answer, but I deemed this too difficult. 

"Luce? You okay?", Natsu spoke, looking at me like I had just fallen down a flight of stairs.  
"What? Yes, I'm alright. I was just wondering about something."  
"You can tell me everything, you do know that Luce?", he told me, a toothy grin on his face  
"This, I can't tell. I do have a question."  
"I'm an open book.", he smirked  
"What is your kingdom's relationship with Malleo?"

He stared at me and thought for a few minutes. He started walking through my bedroom, obviously not sure of how to answer. His spiky pink hair glistened in the light coming of the fire. His red tunic and cloak were embroidered with a thread seemingly made out of gold. Then he turned around and looked at me, his eyes melting into mine. It was like my heart jumped that one moment and continued skipping the rest of the conversation. Natsu walked up to the rocking chair and sat down again, again in the most uninterested pose ever.

"We've had some conflicts recently, but we have not declared war if that is what you mean. I keep wondering where you got that information, which is terribly wrong.", he spoke, his voice nothing more than a whisper

I thought about his answer. If he and Gajeel weren't at war, then why would Levy receive a letter from Gajeel if there wasn't such thing to worry about? Wait, what if it wasn't coming from Gajeel? My mind was going a hundred miles an hour. If Levy went out to Malleo she would be gone for at least a month due to traveling there already taking a week. She would probably put her advisors on the throne, of course in secret. Nobody should know she was leaving her kingdom. If someone did know it would be the perfect time to, no. That's when I realised. Someone was trying to overthrow Levy. I felt lie I was going to be sick. Conflicts and war had barely been there since the Civil War. I shivered thinking back, something that didn't go unnoticed by Natsu.

"Luce! Oy! You okay? You're so weird, you know that?", Natsu exclaimed while shaking my shoulders.  
"I'm not weird! You've to get back to Ustura!"  
"Why? I just got here! And we haven't even done anything yet. Normally we go to the palace gardens and such thing.", he groaned  
"This is not about that! You've to hurry or your kingdom might not even be yours if you come back!"  
"What are you talking about? I left Gray in charge. It should be fine."

He wouldn't understand. Why wouldn't he just listen? If someone had tricked Levy into leaving her kingdom than someone could most definitely do the same to Natsu. I didn't want that. Natsu wasn't just an alliance, he was a friend as well. His kingdom falling would have consequences to the whole world we knew. 

"Natsu? I want you to go home and send an army to Bumelia. Levy needs our help."  
"Whatever you want Lucy. I still don't understand why you don't tell me why. We are friends, right?", he pouted  
"Levy is also my friend and I can't betray her trust."

He huffed, disliking the idea of me keeping secrets. We never kept secrets. Not even before the Civil War. He was one of the few, if not the only one, I trusted fully. He looked away from me and stared at the flames adorning the fireplace. I knew we both thought back to that horrible time.  
A few years ago all the kingdoms had been united as one. The one kingdom called Jubare was ruled by a married couple. They were known for their kindness and generosity. When the queen, Mavis, died of an unknown illness something cracked inside the poor king. The king kept saying his wife was alive and his judgement got clouded. He blamed the people for making Mavis sick and often tortured people because he thought he heard them say her name. He killed off everyone he thought even knew about Mavis no matter if it were men, women or children. The kingdom started to split up. The ones that still followed the king started to rebel against the ones who didn't. The world was falling apart. Four years ago the Battle of the Queen took place. The battle in which I lost my parents and me and Natsu got separated. In this battle the faith of the world was decided. The ones who didn't follow the king had won and decided that never again one should have all the power. The split up the kingdom into six and distributed the pieces of land to five children which were picked by sheer luck. The sixth land was the land to which the old king was banished, taking his trusted followers with him. Some say he's dead others say he produced an unknown heir. A heir who now ruled the Land of the Outcasts. The mad king Zeref was a legend.  
Everytime I heard about the war, I saw the pure fear in my mother's eyes when my father slashed her throat. He still followed the king, she didn't. My father yelled at me. He said I should tell him who I thought was right. I knew that if I answered the wrong thing I would be dead before the night ended. Luckily I never had to answer that question. Natsu came crashing into my house and sneaked up on my father only to knock him out cold. My father was banished to the Land of the Outcasts. I had been fourteen at the time. Natsu had been fifteen back then. I never asked him about his family. We had only been reunited when we heard of eachother being the ruler of one of the five six kingdoms.

"Luce? Maybe you should rest. I think you're ill.", I heard Natsu whisper.

I nodded. I hadn't realised he had been standing right next to me. Why was he so close? I accepted him leading me to the bed. I sat down on it as he sat down next to me. His scent wavered around me. He smelled of pines and cinnamon and something else I couldn't quite describe. Warmth radiated off him. Did he have a fever or something?

"Natsu? Go home."  
"Okay.", his voice was a whisper. 

He was so close to me. He was so terribly close to me. I got up from the bed and opened the door. I stared straight into the face of my handmaiden. The bluehaired girl stared at me with fright. I was about to yell at her. Was she eavesdropping? That little... I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. Natsu stepped forwards and stared at the maid.

"Who are you, lady?", he spat  
"Juvia is Juvia, my lord.", the girl shivered.  
"Juvia. What is your business here?", he sneered  
"She's my handmaiden. I ordered her to get some tea."

But Juvia wasn't holding a tray with tea or anything for that matter. She just stared at us with her mouth slightly opened. I barely noticed Natsu wrapping his arm around my waist. He was keeping me close to him as if he tried protecting me from danger. When I realised our position I wrestled myself free. 

"Juvia. Get back to your room. We'll talk later."

She nodded and ran off. I had more important things to worry about. I ran out off the palace, Natsu on my heels. I forced myself to keep walking, my heavy pink dress protesting against every step I took. The city was full of people who all seemed surprised by seeing me without guards in the streets. I strode to the house of the general. I banged on the door of his house, half expecting he wouldn't open up. He did. He wasn't wearing much other than a blanket draped around his waist and a pink haired girl had her arms wrapped around him. He looked fairly sleepy and I just now realised it was around nine in the evening. The pinkette excused herself and the general looked at me sheepishly.

"My Queen. I'm ever so sorry. How can I be at your service?", he spoke while he got down on one knee and kissed my hand.  
"Get up. Prepare your troops. You have to go to Bumelia to fend for Queen Levy."  
"But, my Queen. It'll take two weeks to get there and my men aren't prepared.", he muttered while he got up.  
"Loke. Levy needs us."  
"I'm sorry, your wish is my command, your grace.", he spoke

Natsu huffed and let out something that sounded like a muffled growl. Loke looked at him with something that could only be described as disgust and I felt awkward standing in between the two men. I didn't dare to break the tension. Why was that tension there anyway? 

"Ehm. Maybe it's best if we get inside and discuss the plans?"  
"I'm sorry, my queen, but I can't let this man in.", Loke hisses his eyes still focused on Natsu  
"And why is that?"  
"I don't like outsiders.", he sneered

I felt Natsu tense behind me. I knew he was five seconds away from punching Loke in the face. I sighed and pushed myself past Loke, dragging Natsu with me. I heard Loke cuss under his breath, but decides not to respond to it. I sat down on the comfortable couch, Natsu immediately sitting down beside me. What was his problem? Idiot. Loke sat down in an armchair across from the couch we were sitting on. Loke hid his face behind his hands as he sat down, the blanket slipping dangerously low. I chuckled and he looked up at me.

"This is the plan. We'll send three troops to Bumelia, one will guard the palace and the other two will patrol around the borders of the kingdom. No one must get in or out. You hear me?"  
"In which troop will I be, your grace?", he asked  
"The main one guarding the palace. I'll give you a letter for Levy and Levy only. If something goes wrong, you must immediately retrieve."  
"Yes, your grace.", he nodded and got up from his seat.

Natsu immediately put his arm around my shoulder and glared at Loke. Loke just smirked and snickered. What was going on here? 

###

After we had left Loke and his...guest...alone we walked through the streets of Stellaris, Alicaria's capital. Natsu was quiet, something which didn't suit him. 

"Is something the matter?"  
"When did you figure out your general wants to bang you?", he growled  
"Come again? He does not want to bang me. Where did you even get that idea?"  
"Oh come on, Luce. Don't be that naive. Can't you see the way he looks at you?", he sighed  
"He's just kind and there was a girl with him for that matter."  
"Yeah, a whore. Come on, he's a guy!", he shouted  
"Natsu! Quiet! Even if he was interested why would you care?"

Natsu just groaned and picked up his pace. I followed him and picked up my pace as well. We were walking towards the palace again. My legs started to hurt from the heavy dress draped around them. Natsu sighed and slowed down. I mentally thanked him. After a few more quiet minutes he suddenly stopped. He turned around and looked at me a few seconds before he took a step in my direction. I tended to take a step backwards, but was swooped off of my feet before I could. Natsu was carrying me.

"Hey! What was that for?"  
"You were panting like a stray dog.", he muttered  
"That's not nice!"  
"Whatever...", he said while rolling his eyes

I sighed. It was no use. I couldn't get out of his grip anyway. I let myself being carried to my room. He put me down in front of my bedroom door, a smirk plastered on his face. I knew it was terribly late and he had to go back to his men to get back to his kingdom, but I shut up. I opened my bedroom door and found Juvia straightening my bedsheets. She gasped as soon as she saw us and made her way out off the room. I turned around to say goodbye to Natsu, but he already worked himself past me and sat down in the rocking chair. I sat down on the bed an felt my eyes getting heavy. I should've stayed awake to let Natsu out, but my body thought otherwise. 

"Natsu. I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep."

He just nodded and looked at me as if he was expecting me to just change into my nightgown in front of him. I sighed. He would never learn.

"Natsu. Out."

He rolled his eyes at me and walked out off my room, closing the door behind him. I puffed my cheeks out and walked towards my closet. I quickly chose a nightgown to put on and stripped out of my clothes. The dress fell to the ground and suddenly I was covered by only my underwear and a see through petticoat. 

"Can I come in?", I heard Natsu's voice through the door  
"No. Not yet!"

I changed into the nightgown and walked towards the door. When I opened it, I found Natsu leaning against the door frame. When he turned around I noticed his eyes widen for a second, but her recovered fairly quick. I noticed him swallowing before he spoke.

"Goodnight, Luce.", he stammered  
"I assume you can help yourself out off the palace?"  
"Yeah...", he sighed

A sudden wave of confidence washed over me and I stepped forwards. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. He seemed to tense and his breathing became heavy. 

"Sweet dreams, Natsu", I whispered before kissing him on his cheek. His face went red and he just stood there. I let go of his shirt and walked towards my bed, tucking myself in. I turned my back towards him and closed my eyes. I do not remember hearing him leave...


	4. Levy II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levy goes on journey to Malleo, the kingdom of Gajeel. When she arrives there she finds she something she didn't wish to. She experiences first hand that life is never what you make of it.

The wooden seat in the cramped coach was probably the most uncomfortable seat I had ever put my butt on. The heavy, gigantic, yellow dress didn't help much against the heat either. If only my handmaiden knew. She was wearing a light coral dress and didn't seem to care about me nearly fainting. I tried to cool myself down by waving my hands like I had a seizure, but Laki told me I was messing up my hair and I couldn't have that because I needed to make a great first impression on Gajeel, didn't I?  
We had been riding for five days. Five bloody days. I had rather gone by horseback, but my advisors told me I need to make a nice entrance. And I believed them. I was so incredibly stupid. Now I was squeezed into this bloody coach together with Laki. Great. Just great. She was fairly quiet and seemed to be writing something down in a journal. It was probably about the journey itself as this was something that needed to be written down and made into a book according to her. I didn't want to think about it. Marrying someone I didn't really know was kind of...weird. I couldn't believe Jet and Droy were okay with this. I got that they didn't want to be king, but just marrying me off to Gajeel wasn't something I had expected them to do. I sighed which made Laki frown. She looked up at me and was about to say something when the carriage stopped. Laki seemed very irritated and nearly kicked the door open to get out and yell at whatever was the cause of our delay. If I was fair, I didn't mind the delay. 

"Who of you goddamned shitnuggets had the bright idea to stop?!", she yelled as soon as she got out of the coach.

I chuckled. She was sooooo delicate. I heard some voices outside of the coach and wondered what was the problem. I noticed Laki's journal on the seat across from mine. I could take a look. I knew I shouldn't, but... I grabbed the book and quickly let my eyes pour across it. Suddenly a word caught my eye. 'bandits'. I reread that part. 'An unfortunate event has happened. It seems like the carriage which transported queen Levy and myself has been raided by bandits. Queen Levy is severely injured. She does not look like she'll pull through.' What? No way. It couldn't be. Either Laki was able to see the future or she was on to something. She was betraying me. I heard a bang on the door of the carriage. I had to get away from here. I put the journal back onto the seat just in time as Laki hastily threw the door open.

"My queen! Bandits! They're raiding the coach! Come with me!", she yelled.

A small trickle of blood ran down her temple, but I couldn't tell if it was hers or not. I pulled my dress up a bit and exited the coach. Laki still seemed panicked, but I knew it was a facade. I had only taken a few steps when she pulled a dagger on me. I knew why she had chosen the heavy dress. I couldn't run. She pushed me against the aide of the coach. Mud splattered on my dress and face. Sharp steel pressed against my throat. Laki's eyes seemed bewildered. I looked around me. The two horses in front of the carriage were dead, their legs and throat slashed. The coachmen was laying on the ground. He wasn't moving. We especially chosen to travel in a small group. A big group would cause to much commotion and when I wasn't at Bumelia it would be the perfect opportunity for somebody to overthrow the kingdom. I realised now how stupid I was. I closed my eyes and prayed to all the gods I knew. Maybe it was for the best. I wasn't a good queen. Someone else could obviously better do the job.  
Suddenly I heard a scream and I felt the blade slide across my skin. I felt drops of blood sliding down between my breasts. I opened my eyes. I stared into a pair of familiar ones. Blood red eyes pierced into my hazel ones. A sign of recognition flashed across his face. I only noticed then that the edge of his sword stuck trough Laki's neck. He moved his arm and the pulled the blade out. Blood splattered on my face and collided with the mud. I kept eye contact with the man on the horse that saved me. Gajeel. He sheathed his sword and held out his hand, which I thankfully took. He pulled me up on his horse. I only realised now I was trembling. His facial expression didn't change as I put my arms around him. He turned his horse around and rode off. I glanced at what was happening. Laki was dead. So was the coachmen. I noticed Gajeel's men dragging two corpses out off the bushes. They were probably the ones who killed the horses. But what surprised me the most was the blood. Blood was dreching the earth. Soaking it with red. The same red as Gajeel's eyes.

###

After what seemed like hours we reached the city of Rubigo, Malleo's capital. The people all yelled and cheered as soon as they noticed Gajeel. They seemed so happy to see him. My people never did that for me. They respectfully nodded, but they never cheered. Gajeel's facial expression stayed unchanged. He looked like he didn't even notice his people cheering him on. It seemed like he was permanently trying to solve a puzzle with his mind. I was ashamed for being in public looking like I had rolled around in a woman's monthly issue.The horse stopped in front of the palace which was at least ten times bigger than mine. It seemed like I was going to see that more often. I jumped of the horse before Gajeel did, almost spraining my ankle. I hissed some curse words while Gajeel got off his horse. I felt two hands wrap around my waist and before I knew it I was thrown over his shoulder like a dead fox. I was about to oppose when I remembered I was here. This man was going to be my husband very soon. He put me down as soon as we were in the hall of the palace and I felt my legs getting limp below me. I felt dizzy. For the first time I looked down. The slash across my neck and cleavage was quite large and looked like a mess. I heard some whispers and felt myself being taken somewhere to patch me up. 

"My lady, lift you arms please.", I heard someone say

I was way too dizzy to argue and did as I was told. It felt like weight was lifted off my body. A lot of weight. I felt the cold hugging my figure, but couldn't find the source. Something brushed against my back, my neck, my legs, my everything. After what seemed like a few seconds warmth embraced me again. Liquid warmth. Water was thrown over my head and my blue hair covered my eyes. Was I underwater? No. I could still breathe. My eyes tried to focus, but they didn't find a face to focus on. If I couldn't see anything I didn't need to open my eyes. I tried to close them, but as soon as I did someone shook me as if trying to tell me not to. Suddenly the cold embraced me again, but only for a short period of time. I felt something brush against my neck again. My eyes were still trying their best to find something to focus on and soon they did. A woman not much older than me hovered over me. Her brown hair wreathed around her face and she seemed like she was having a hard time doing something. I felt something covering me, weight pressing on my legs and chest. I tried to speak, but didn't manage more then a few words.

"Who...who ar- are you?"  
"The name's Cana, but that's not of importance right now. You need to rest, my lady.", she spoke seemingly hating to use 'my lady' which became clear by the tone of her voice.

I nodded and stared at the white ceiling which slowly became clear. I decided I was laying in a bed. A purple duvet was covering me and my white skin showed a big contrast between the two. The room started to become more and more clear. The woman nursing me was darting around with a rag which I recognised as my dress stuffed under here which meant I was naked onder this duvet. Great. Just great. I tried to lift to my arm and was delighted to see this went according to plan. That was at least a beginning. I tried to sit up, but immediately felt woozy. Cana cocked her head towards me for some mere moments before she continued what she was doing. After some time she left the room not even granting me another glance. I stared at the wall in front of me. A painting of a deer and a young boy covered most of the wall. The deer was probably dead as it laid there, blood oozing out of her belly. I gagged thinking about blood. I looked at neck and chest, they were both bandaged.  
The door got slammed open and in there in the doorway stood he. The same red-eyed boy as on the painting only much, much older, Gajeel.

"You alright, Shrimp?", he asked, walking towards me.  
"Come again?"  
"Are you okay?", he growled  
"I think so.- I paused for a few seconds and pulled up the duvet, resulting in him smirking- I do have a few questions though."  
"Ask away.", he snarled as he leaned against the tiny piece of wall that wasn't covered by the painting.  
"Why did you ask me to marry you?"

He started coughing like a maniac, choking on air. I was kind of surprised by his reaction. I had expected a straight answer from the man of little words. 

"Shrimp, what in the name of the gods are you talking about?", he snickered  
"You sent me a letter. Laki had it with her. Your Royal Patrol came to deliver it!"  
"I barely know how to write!", he yelled  
"..."  
"Laki was your handmaiden I assume? Yeah. Sucks to be her right now.", he groaned  
"That doesn't explain why your Royal Patrol was at my court."  
"What did the captain look like?", he asked  
"Brawny guy, blonde hair, yellowis eyes and a dreadful scar across his face."  
"Shit.", he cursed and slammed his fist against the wall.  
"Don't you fucking swear!"

He looked up at me and snickered before he continued his rant without even considering what I just said. 

"Son of a bitch asked me to sign a damn contract. Left off almost immediately after. Fuck!", he shouted and the painting fell off the wall  
"Why didn't you just read it?"

He groaned and stared at the painting on the ground. That's when he I realised. He couldn't read...or write for that matter. He was never going to admit it, that's for sure. After only spending only a few minutes in this guy's company I had figured out he was kind of an asshole even though he had saved me.

"Shrimp. Who's running the business at you kingdom right now?", he growled without even looking at me.  
"My advisors, Jet and Droy."  
"Are they capable of fighting?", he asked, still not looking at me  
"Not really. Why?"

He groaned again and kicked against the painting on the ground. It slammed into the wall and I heard the frame break. I pulled up my duvet as if it would protect me. I knew it wouldn't, but at least it would protect me from nosy eyes.

"Laxus wasn't supposed to be at my kingdom, was he?"  
"Are you really that slow? No. He was supposed to be out on a mission. He needed to get...something...from Catena. But the dipshit took off.", he shouted at me  
"Well, I'm sorry, I just nearly got my troat slashed!"  
"And I just nearly got my ass beaten up to save you!", he yelled  
"Why did you save me, anyway?!"  
"Because I was out hunting and I didn't that handmaiden of yours taking away a boar!", he exclaimed while taking a step towards me.  
"Excuse me?! You did NOT just call me a swine! A male at that!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry, my mistake. I think your missing some female parts! What is it you're trying to cover up anyway?!", he shouted  
"You're such an asshole! I came all the way over here because I presumed I was going to get married, only to hear that I can turn the fuck around?!"  
"Hell yes you can! Like I would marry someone like you! Are you out off your mind?!"

I was shaking because of the anger flaming up inside me. How dare he say such things? Tears were threatening to spill out off my eyes. I wouldn't let them. I wouldn't let this guy see me cry. Who did he think he was? Another thought made its way up to my head. Why was he worried about Jet and Droy being in control? Was Laxus...? No. There was no way in hell. I had to get back to Bumelia! If I wouldn't be back in time I wouldn't be able to call myself queen anymore and who knows what he'll do to the people? He could attack Alicaria and make Lucy think I betrayed her for all I knew.

"There was never any war, isn't it?"  
"What?! Just say what you mean, woman!", he shouted, obviously still frustrated.  
"In the letter yo- someone wrote there was a war mentioned. It was the main reason for me coming over here. The letter stated a war with Ustura and us needing to unite our kingdoms because of it."  
"Bullshit. Natsu and I have been on good terms for at least half a year.", he spoke  
"I thought so."  
"So you finally figured it out, eh? Took you long enough.", he huffed, leaning against the wall again  
"Screw you. Tell me, why would Laxus want to rule my kingdom?"  
"That is complicated and explaining it would be no use with those brains of yours.", he spat  
"Says the man who can't write. Seriously you need to stop being such a hypocrite and act like a king not a child."

He opened his mouth as to say something, but quickly shut it. He cussed under his breath and walked around the room only to sometimes glare at me. 

"I was not the one meant to be king.", he muttered  
"Sorry?"  
"Laxus was supposed to be king. That's all you're gonna get from me., he told, staring at the wall, his fists clenched and his eyes closed  
"That's... I don't know what to say."  
"Then shut your mouth, Shrimp. I'm not going around all day telling my backstory.", he hissed

I shut my mouth and stared at the muscular back of the guy standing by the wall. I guess we all had something we weren't too proud of. Gajeel was still an asshole in my opinion though. After a while of silence Gajeel gave another kick against the painting and left the room, not even bothering to say goodbye. I huffed. That guy had to be mental. He was so different from the conferences. On those he always seemed to be discussing tactics or silently whistling. All the metalwork embedded in his skin scared me off like it would do to any other normal person, but he seemed alright.. Oh had I been wrong. In real life he was a hypocrite, annoying, cocky, aggressive asshole. I noticed Cana entering the room again, a flask of some sort strapped to her hip. I hoped it was containing water. She started cleaning some stuff up. As soon as she noticed the painting her mouth twitched. She hang it up again, not even caring that the canvas was torn and the frame splintered. I was about to say something about it, but she just glared at me and took a sip of whatever seemed to be in that flask. Suddenly she sat down on the edge of my bed. I mentally jumped and pulled up the duvet. She just smiled. "Gajeel's an asshole, I know. Have patience, he might come to like you.", she said with a smirk plastered on her face "What? How do y- Why would I want him to like me?" "Not saying. My lips are sealed.", she smirked before getting up again and leaving the room. Everybody seemed to be full of secrets here and it wasn't my job to unravel them. All I wanted was to get back to Bumelia and claim my rightful place as queen. I couldn't just let Laxus take my place. The problem was, I had no idea how. My army listened to the one on the throne and if that wasn't me... I had to ask Gajeel and Lucy to help me. Shit. Cana knew, didn't she? I had to be nice to Gajeel or he wouldn't help me to get back to Bumelia. It seemed like this going to be a long week.


	5. MiraJane II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Lucy is trying to warn Levy unknowing to her already being too late, MiraJane starts to notice changes in the town. She is surprised by an invitation to visit the palace and is even note surprised by what she finds out there.

A nice smell spread through the bar, the kettle on the fireplace being to source of it. Lisanna had insisted on making her well known mushroom soup and I wasn't able to take her mind off it. So Lisanna had gone off to the market to get some herbs and other ingredients. She had complained loudly when she returned. According to her prices had gone up by at least twenty percent and she didn't like it one bit. Neither did I. Higher prices would mean less customers, would mean less money, would mean less food.   
We had decided to close the bar for today as we wanted some time to relax. We would open the bar again around eight o' clock as it was then when the most customers started to come around. Damaged souls and miserable folk, trying to drink away their sorrow. I was used to it by now. I was used to everything by now. All of the perverts and annoying customers who figured out they didn't have enough money on them, I was used to them ans so was Lisanna. Both Lisanna and I knew how to kick some ass in case something went wrong which I did more often than not. 

"Mira? I think someone is knocking on the door!", I heard Lisanna yell from the back room

I had been drowning in my thoughts so much I handy heard someone banging on the door. Lisanna was busy getting rid of all the food in the back room that had gone bad so I was the only one able to answer the door. I sighed and moved the barstool out off the way to open the door. The female rider I believed to be Evergreen looked down on me. Her glasses were almost falling off her nose and her rider boots reached up to her thigh. Her dress was something you would most regularly see in a brothel and she didn't seem to be ashamed at all. No, she seemed to be proud of herself being able to show that much skin.

"Barmaid, come with me.", Evergreen commanded

"Excuse me?"

"Laxus has requested you to be at the castle so please move your pretty ass to the back of my horse and shut up.", she hissed while flicking her hair out off her face.

This girl. She had managed to offend me in less than a minute after the door being opened. 

"I need to tell my sister I'm going out."

"No time. Take her with you if you must I'm not going back with you to that damn palace anyway.", she sneered

"Who's going to ride the horse then?"

"Don't play dumb. Just get on the horse.", she snarled without even looking at me.

She impatiently tapped her foot on the cobblestone street and the horse neighed behind her back. Her brown hair waved in the wind as she studied her nails. Her attitude drove me insane, but I decided to stay nice.   
I walked back into the store, leaving her on the doorstep. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to take Lisanna with me as no one would be there to watch the bar, but I couldn't ride the horse and according to Evergreen there was expected of me that I could. I knew Lisanna could. My brother had learned her how to more than a few winters ago. He had tried teaching me, but I had given up after only an hour of holding the reins. I didn't like controlling an animal.

"Lis! Come here!"

Lisanna got out off the backroom, her hair messy and her hands dirty. She looked at me with a curious look eager to know why I had called her. 

"We're invited to go to the palace. We have to leave now."

"Ehh? But then no one will be there to look after the bar!", she pouted.

I rolled my eyes and gave her my most convincing glare. She eventually shrugged and followed me through the door of the bar which I closed knowing I couldn't lock it. Evergreen looked at us with something that could only be described as disgust. We commoners weren't on her level, not even close apparently.   
She handed the reins to Lisanna, but didn't even look her in the eye. I heard Lisanna puff her cheeks out and almost laughed when I saw her being angered by such a small gesture. Evergreen didn't say a word as she walked off and left us speechless. She told me she wouldn't go back to the castle, but what would she do? I couldn't think about it that much as Lisanna was trying to get up on the horse. I felt like an idiot just standing next to the horse like that, watching her climb and do her best to keep a hold of the reins. When she sat down she sighed and held out her hand to me to help me get up. I took her hand gratefully and got up. I wrapped my hands around her waist and we rode off to the palace. Lisanna wasn't as skilled as Laxus was and with every gust of wind she had to steer to the right or left a bit to make sure she still had the horse under her control. She seemed to enjoy herself quite a lot as we slowly but sureley came close to the palace. As the gates entered our sight no guards were there to be seen.

"Mira? Aren't there supposed to be guards?", Lisanna whispered through her teeth

"I don't know. I think there are."

We didn't get time to think about it as the gates of the palace opened and let us enter. The horse's hoofs made a weird sound on the smooth pavers of the courtyard. It seemed to be nervous as its ears were constantly changing from position.   
The courtyard was covered by yellow and pink beams of light as the sun had just started to rise. The light played with the shadows of the many pillars and the horse bucked impatiently. Something was most definitely wrong, but I didn't no what neither did Lisanna. 

"Shouldn't they be expecting us?", she hissed, awkwardly breaking the silence.

"Yeah they should."

"Was it too much to ask for someone welcoming us then?", she huffed.

I chuckled and slid off the horse. I found it weird that Laxus had asked us to come to the palace. Did her really go to the trouble to ask Levy permission for us to be here? Something seemed kind of sketchy, but I ignored all my doubts when the face of the man that had asked us to come here came to mind. The man that had looked at me with something shimmering in his eyes, something I didn't recognise. The man with a hundred tales and the man with a backstory worth writing a book about. Laxus Dreyar, the Hooded Rider with lightning following him. Many tales went around all of the six kingdoms about this man, who was one and the same as the man that had invited us.   
Lisanna got off the horse as well and it was only then that I heard the sound of footsteps approaching us. From the shadows came the green haired man and the man with the mask. They were both wearing armour which glistened in the rising sun.

"Miladies, it would be greatly appreciated if you would follow us.", the green haired man spoke with a husky voice.

"Just leave the horse. It will be taken care of.", the man with the mask added. 

Lisanna and I nodded in unison and walked up to the green haired man. The masked man stayed behind to help the horses. Lisanna was full of questions and I knew she was two seconds away from asking everything she wanted to know to the green haired man, but I knew she shouldn't. I covered her mouth with my hand, something which earned me an angry look from her and a snicker from the green haired man. I tried to recall his name, but my mind was blank. We were pushed into a room which I assumed was the main hall. The lights were dim and the sun was softly glowing through the windows, like a golden ember. In the back of the room was a throne with a smaller seat at each side. A figure was seated in the largest middle throne. Levy was very petite. I had the honour to see her once in a parade. The figure on the throne was everything except that. It was a large shadowy and probably muscular figure which didn't look to be female. 

"Freed. Leave.", the figure spoke with a hoarse voice.

The green haired man nodded and left the room, leaving me and my sister alone with the unknown guy. 

"Who did you bring with you, Mira?", the figure spoke 

I recognised the voice. Laxus. It had to be Laxus. It didn't make sense. Why would Laxus be sitting in Levy's throne?

"My sister, sir."

"Does your sister have a name?", Laxus spoke

"I'm Lisanna Strauss, pleasure to meet you!", Lisanna exclaimed probably because of the tension in the room. 

I couldn't blame her for being informal and I was fine with her being like that as long as it didn't cause us any trouble.  
The sun rose. Its pinkish glow spread through the room and Laxus's scarred face became visible. I heard Lisanna gasping and felt like I had to slap a hand over her open mouth. Gasping when you saw someone's face for the first time was considered quite rude as was to be expected. I noticed Laxus grin. He didn't seem to be offended in the least. He clapped his hands and a terrified maid stepped forwards. He whispered something in her ear. She nodded and walked up to a highly protesting Lisanna only to drag her outside of the room.

"Where is she going?!"

"Calm down. She's fine. I just didn't want her to overhear our conversation here.", he smirked.

"I would still really like to know where she is."

"I told the maid that she should make her help Bickslow with the horses. Happy now?", he sighed.

I nodded not knowing what else I could do. I assumed the masked man was called Bickslow and I didn't like the feeling of my little sister being with him. He scared me.   
Laxus got up from his throne. His blonde hair and yellow eyes shone in the light coming from the sky which was slowly turning blue. The only thing that looked out of place was the dreadful scar on his face. He strode towards me, his long purple cloak dragging over the floor. He was standing close to me. Way too close. I remembered that awkward night in the bar and for the first time in a long time I was actually scared of what might happen to me. 

"May I ask where queen Levy is?"

"Probably somewhere around here, but that isn't important right now.", he hummed. His voice husky and his breathing slow.

He stepped closer to me and as if on instinct I took a step back. He smirked. His eyes caught mine. Something about them made me want to cuddle up next to him and forget about the world, but my mind screamed no.

"Then what is?"

"Mira, there's something you should know.", he answered while slowly pulling at my arm, trying to get me to go with him

I wanted to go with him, but I didn't. I just stood there, barely able to move a muscle. He rolled his eyes at me and pulled a little harder. I didn't expect much force so I tripped over my dress, bumping into him. I felt my face heating up and quickly took a few steps back, pulling my arm away from his grip. He smiled at me. A crooked smile. What was I doing? When had I grown soft?

"Mira.", he called out to me.

The sun was fully out now. Its rays broke to the glass and surrounded everything and everyone. I looked up at him. His eyes met mine again and got tangled in a fight of who could look more intense at one another. I was losing and I knew I was. I looked away after what felt like hours. He walked in circles as if he was studying me. 

"Mira, will you listen to me?", he asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No.", he smirked.

I rolled my eyes at him. He walked past me and sat down on the throne again. He gestured me to come over. My legs felt numb as I stepped towards him. He nodded to the chair on his left and I quickly sat down, not knowing what to do otherwise.

"Do you remember the Civil War, Mira?, he asked through his teeth, his facial expression almost like it was made out of stone.

Colourful images of things that once had been flashed through my mind. Fourteen years old, left with two younger siblings in a smelly cellar for three days. No food, no water, nothing. We hid in that cellar for too long, when we got out, the world had gone insane. Men killing their own wife because they thought they believed in the king. Children being chased by peasants who hadn't eaten in days. Dead animals and trampled bodies everywhere. Things that no one should ever have to see. Horrid things. When peace returned in the kingdoms my brother, Elfman, had left both Lisanna and I in the bar which miraculously survived the war. He had gone out to find food and money elsewhere. It had been months when I last saw him. He returned to the bar every half year to drop off everything he had collected. After a week of staying in the bar he was most likely to hit the road again. 

"Yes."

"Do you remember what happened directly after?", he asked, his eyebrow twitching.

Peace. Something everybody craved. After the Battle of the Queen it was decided that never again one must rule everything. Five children where picked randomly by the eldest man in the capital at the time with the task to return peace in their assigned kingdom. They didn't get any help. They had to do everything on their own. The eldest man specifically chose children because according to him their minds were pure and they had experienced how it was to live like a commoner at young age. The children were ripped away from their probably dead parents and were crowned before they knew it. It was horrible, but it was the only way to restore the chaos. 

"I do."

"I was a chosen child.", he huffed.

I wanted to ask him every single question popping up in my head. If he was to be king, why wasn't he ruling some kingdom? What was he doing here? Why had he invited me? 

"The eldest man was my grandfather. He didn't pick everybody randomly. I was chosen because he knew me.", he softly spoke.

"Why aren't you a king then, my lord?"

"A stupid bet. A bet which I lost. Gajeel became king in my place. I was drunk, he was too and we bet that the first one to steal a horse and get away with it was the one that should rule the kingdom. Gajeel ended up stealing my horse as soon as we got out off the tavern.", he growled.

"Why didn't you just act like the bet never happened? Of he was that drunk you could probably convince him that he was an imbecile."

"I'm a man of my word.", he snickered.

Suddenly it hit me. Someone wanting to be king, queen Levy not being here and no sign of any of her successors. I didn't think queen Levy was able to call herself queen anymore.   
I stood up from the seat, almost knocking it over in the process. Laxus raised his brow when I looked at me, but then something seemed to click.

"Do you know why I called you here?", he asked, his voice low, deep and barely audible. 

"I don't have a clue, my lord."

"Because every single whore I see and every single girl I meet I forget after a few days, sometimes mere hours, but you, Mira. I can't forget you.", he said, his voice becoming more audible with every pause.

I swallowed audibly. I felt my throat getting dry and my hands shaking as I fought the urge to run away. He- why? Why me? What had I to do with anything? Hadn't I gone through enough?   
Laxus got up from the throne which I knew he had claimed to be his. I took a few steps away from him, scared for what was coming. Where had Lisanna gone off to? Was she coming back? I let my eyes glide over the man who was inching closer to me. There was no doubt that this man could get any woman he liked. Not just by looks, but by money too. He got paid a lot for being in Gajeel's Royal Patrol.  
I felt a pillar against my back and knew I was cornered. I was done for. I had nowhere to run. His arms closed me in a pushed me further against the wall. His face was awfully close and I could see every single detail in his face. From the several smaller scars and his yellow eyes to a little drop of blood just above his eyebrow. My hand reached out to wipe it away like a reflex. He closed his eyes when my thumb accidentally touched the long scar dragging from just above his eyebrow to his cheek. He didn't flinch. 

"Mira?", he smirked.

"I'm sorry. I-"

"Kiss me.", he whispered.

And I did.


	6. Lucy II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's army is marching towards Bumelia's capital while she is trying to push Natsu out off the door. She fears for what might happen to him and knows she has to act quickly.  
> Her handmaiden Juvia also seems to know a lot more than she says she knows. 
> 
> Will she be on time?

"Eeeeeek!"

A yell awoke me from my slumber. I didn't want to be awake. I wanted to sleep some more. It was so warm and comfy in my bed. I felt something move next to me and I guessed it was some maid pulling on the duvet. She was very strong though. A lot stronger then she was supposed to be. I groggily opened one eye. A maid was standing in the doorway, her face pale and her expression priceless. What could have scared her that much? I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I cocked my head towards the side and nearly yelped. Natsu was sleeping next to me, his arm around my waist, my face in the crook of his neck. Oh no. The maid had probably thought the wrong thing and thought she had walked in on us- no. Just no. How dare he sleep in my bed?! How dare he sneak into my room?! 

"Natsu!"

I kneed him in his stomach and found myself hurting my knee on his abdomen. Stupid muscles. I kicked him against his leg. His eyes shot open and his arms flayed around as he fell out off the bed and landed on the ground.

"Luce? What was that for?", he muttered while suppressing a yawn.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?!"

"Luce, don't yell. It's still early.", he groaned while standing up and trying to get back into my bed.

"Pervert!"

I kicked against his leg again, but he didn't seem to be really bothered by it. He sheepishly looked around him, stretching while doing so. The maid in the doorway had fainted and I didn't blame her. Natsu was only wearing his pants, which was enough to make every normal girl faint. I had seen this sight before for he and I being childhood friends. That still didn't make up for him sneaking into my bed. I pushed the duvet off me. My nightgown still hugged my figure and I was happy for it doing so. What if I had decided to sleep naked? I didn't even want to think about it.  
Natsu's clothes where scattered throughout the room, his boots standing by the burned out fire. 

"Natsu! You'll pay for this!"

"What are you-", I hit him on his head with one of my pillows. 

He shook his head confused when the pillow left his head. His pink hair looked like a squirl had just rolled through it and it took most of my will not to laugh. I lost it anyway. Natsu looked at me like I was insane, something which made me laugh more.

"Luce, you're so weird.", he mumbled before picking his clothes off the ground.

"I'm not weird! You're the one who snuck into my bed!"

"Well, at least I'm not that army guy of yours.", he huffed while pulling his under shirt over his head.

"Natsu! Quit it!"

He hissed and I heard him cuss under his breath. What was wrong with him? Loke was a perfectly normal guy if you asked me.  
The maid on the floor was starting to come by. She peered through her lashes and wimpered when she noticed Natsu was still in the room without being completely clothed. Like said before: Natsu didn't know anything about formality. I got out of bed as soon as Natsu was fully clothed. The wooden floor felt cold under my bare feet and I shivered as I walked over to the maid on the floor. I held out my hand to her, which she took gratefully as she pulled herself up. 

"I'm so sorry, your grace. I didn't know.", she stuttered, her face becoming red.

"There's nothing to know! This bonehead snuck into my room!"

"That's not nice, Luce."

"Of course, your grace. I'm sorry for assuming things.", she stuttered, looking down at the floor.

She bowed and walked past me. She quickly pulled the duvet straight and dusted the pillows, which she rearranged on the bed before she ran out off the room. I didn't even look at his face as I grabbed Natsu's arm and pulled him out off my room. He willingly went with me. I knew that if he didn't want to leave, I could stand there all day trying to drag him out off my room.

"Return to Ustura, Natsu."

I closed the door before he could answer. I leaned against the doorframe. Something inside me screamed I had been too hard on him, but I quickly remembered that he had slept next to me. The whole night doing God knows what to me. Sure he was my friend and I trusted him, but he was a guy. I shook my head as I tried to get an image out off my head. What was I thinking?  
After a few minutes I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door without hesitation, ready to tell Natsu that he should go jerk off to someone else. But instead of Natsu I was face to face with Juvia. She looked scared. She should be. She had been eavesdropping on me and Natsu yesterday. Natsu would beat her to pulp if I said he should do so.

"What are you doing here?"

"Juvia is here to dress her majesty.", she answered while bowing.

I looked at the nightgown I was wearing and realised it probably wasn't very suitable to go out in. I nodded to Juvia and let her in. She strode to the closet in the back of the room and opened it. Her eyes were gliding over the many dresses until she pulled out a dark blue one with ruffles on the skirt. I didn't protest as she almost ripped my nightgown off of me and put me into a petticoat. I lifted my arms so she could pull the blue dress over my head and felt like she tried to avoid eye contact with me.

"Juvia, we need to talk."

"What does my queen want to know from Juvia?", she asked while buttoning the dress up.

"Why were you spying on Natsu and me yesterday?"

"Juvia does not know what you're talking about, your grace.", she stuttered while walking back to the closet to get matching gloves and a silk ribbon for around my waist. 

I was growing more and more agitated towards the girl as she didn't answer my question by any means. Juvia appeared behind me and I felt her putting the ribbon around my waist and tying it on my back. I slipped on the gloves and shoes she handed me. I was starting to panick. I had sent an army towards Bumelia and Levy was probably in danger. If everything went well, Natsu was on his way to Ustura and would warn Malleo and Catena. What if Juvia was a threat? I would never know unless I questioned her the hard way.

"Lying to a queen is considered a crime, better known as treason.You know that, right Juvia?"

"Juvia does know that, your grace.", she squeaked.

"Do you know what's the sentence for treason, Juvia?"

"Torture, my queen?", she squealed

"No. Banishment to the Land of the Outcasts. Would you like that, Juvia?"

"No, your highness.", she spoke, her voice monotone and emotionless.

I didn't know what caused her sudden mood swing, but she didn't seem to be scared any longer.

I could feel the cogwheels turning in my head. A dagger hidden between my mattress was the only thing I could think of to make her spill her story. I walked over to the bed and quickly kneeled and felt around with my hand between my mattress. I didn't find anything. The dagger was gone. Someone must have taken it. I heard Juvia snicker and cocked my head towards her. 

"Long live the one ruler.", she whispered.

I was too slow. A sharp pain spread through my back. I felt a liquid warmth sink into the fabric of my dress. My head was tolling, the world spinning around me. I heard the dagger fall to the ground. Juvia looked like she was going to be sick although I didn't look any better. My limbs felt heavy. Blood was oozing out off the wound on my back. I was dying. Patterns of red were soaking my clothes and dyeing my hair. Juvia stared at her hands and fell to her knees.  
I heard footsteps outside of my room. I was losing consciousness. I couldn't scream for help. I was powerless. The door opened and a familiar voice echoed throughout the room.

"Hey, Luce. You're done?"

He hadn't listened to me, he hadn't returned to his kingdom and God was I thankful for his stubbornness at that moment. 

"Lucy! Oh god! Lucy! - he pointed at Juvia - You bitch, have you done this?! Lucy!", he yelled

Natsu dashed forwards almost immediately trying to grab Juvia's throat. He managed and there Juvia against the closetdoor. She fell to the ground, but he pulled her up by her blue hair. 

"Who you work for, wench?!", he yelled in her face.

"One king must rule. One king must rule. One king must rule. One king must rule. One king must rule. One king must rule.", she kept repeating the same line over and over again.

"Answer me!", he exclaimed angrily

Instead of giving him a clear answer she spit in his face. While Natsu was distracted she ran for the door and left the room. Natsu wanted to chase after her, but he seemed to remember in which state I was. He kneeled down next to me. He looked around for a bit before tore his undershirt wand started wrapping it around my back and chest. This would have been awkward in any other situation, but the given one called for it more than ever.

"Luce, stay awake! Lucy. Please. Can you hear me?!", he shouted

My mind was starting to get clouded. I felt my eyes slowly closing, nailing themselves shut. The world was becoming a blur. 

"Natsu. Save me."

###

#4 years ago#. 

"Mom?"

"Little bird. Please, honey, stay away from me!", my mother spoke, her voice panicked.

I looked at my mother. She didn't look like the pretty woman I knew so well.  
Outside everything was going to hell. After fighting and shedding blood for six years, the war was coming to an end. Everybody knew this battle was the battle which would decide everything. Both sides had suffered terrible losses. Zerefs followers were camping in the west of the large town we lived in. The ones that didn't follow him anymore had settled themselves in the east. Everything in between the two camps was war ground. Fathers were fighting daughters and sons and mothers were burying their children. Six years we had lived in this hell, but in six years never had it been as bad as it was then.

"Layla!", my fathers voice echoed throughout the house.

He was calling my mother, but she refused to even think about going to him. We hid on the attic. My mother was shaking. She stared at the attic door like it was going to devour her. Her pink dress was torn and filthy, her blonde hair messy and tangled. I heard someone coming up the stairs andere noticed my mother shiver. 

"Lucy? Come out, come out. Have you seen your mama?", my father's voice came from through the door.

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. My mother looked at me, scared. She creeped towards me and put her arms around me. She didn't say a word, too afraid to be found. Her hand softly stroke my messy hair.

"Lucy, if something happens to me, run as fast as you can to the east. I love you. Remember that, okay?", she whispered.

That was the last thing she would ever say to me. The attic door was kicked in. My father came rushing into the room, clutching onto a dagger like it was the last thing he would do. His eyes were bewildered and I was frozen. My mother's arms weren't around me anymore. She was up and standing right next to me. My father's gaze went over her for just a few seconds before he dashed forwards, the dagger in his hand like a sword. My mother didn't even flinch. He came to a stop in front of her, the dagger only a few inches from her throat. My mother lifted her hand and grabbed his wrist, whose hand was holding the dagger. She stared in his eyes, fire in her own. Suddenly she yanked his wrist and I heard the osund of snapping bones. The dagger fell to the floor as he screamed. He pushed her against the wall like a doll, not caring about bruises or broken bones. His elbow was pushed into the crook of her neck and I was sure that this was the moment I had to run. But I didn't. My mother made gargling sounds, she was choking. 

"S-stay aw-ay from my c-child, you son of a b-itch!", she managed to groan before she spat in his face.

My father flinched, his elbow left her throat. She fell to her knees, gasping for air. He wiped his hand over his face, disgusted by the saliva on it. He groaned before he kneeled to pick up the dagger from the ground. After a few seconds he rose again.

"Layla. You've made a mistake.", my father hummed.

My mother's eyes found his as the cold blade met her throat. I opened my mouth to yell, but no sound came. My mother fell to the ground, her body numb and pale as she bled out on the attic's floor. I stared at my father's back which hid most of the terrible scene behind it. 

"Lucy? There is one king, right? No one should pray the king away, right?", he whispered as he turned towards me.

My senses came back to me. I should run outside, to the west. I had to be anywhere, but here. Tears were dripping down my chin, hitting the floor to shatter into a million tiny drops.  
He stepped towards me. He held his hands in front of him, his broken wrist bending in a terrible way. He took another step towards me. 

"You believe me, right, Lucy?", he whispered as he took another step forward.

I ran for the door, but he kicked me against my lower legs which made me fall to the ground. I tried to stand up, but he hit me, something he had never done before. He hissed as he had unintentionally used his broken wrist. 

"Lucy. You believe that there is one king, right?", he spoke, his voice heavy

I didn't answer. I didn't know. I didn't know the answer.All I knew was that people were killing eachother over it.  
As punishment for my never coming response he put his foot on my gut. It was as if he tried to pierce through my belly. He held the dagger in his left hand, his eyes like a maniac and his nails blooded by my mother's blood. I was scared. Alone and scared. He stomped his foot down in my gut. All the air was pulled out off me and a silent yell escaped my mouth. I was going to die. I was sure of it.

"Lucy? You believe me, right?!", he yelled, kicking me over and over and over again.

I couldn't answer. I couldn't do anything, just lay there and pray. My eyes shifted to the attic door. The door through which the monstrosity called my father had gone to kill off his own family because he believed it to be the right choice. The human race was retarded. I stared at door and suddenly, I noticed it open just slightly. Pink tuffs of hair were coming through the notch and hope fluttered in my heart. The door was opening just a tad more and the dagger was inching closer towards my face. Before I knew it, he was standing behind my father who didn't notice anything, too focussed on haunting me into my grave. My father was still yelling at me, but the words went by me.

"Don't touch her!", Natsu yelled as he punched my father against the nape of his neck. 

My father didn't expect to be hit and toppled over, landing on me. I yelped as I tried to push him off me. Natsu grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I could barely stand, my legs weak and the world spinning. Natsu pulled me down the stairs, through the living room, to the outside world.

"Luce, whatever you do, don't look around you. Just focus on me, okay?", he exclaimed, but it was too late, I had looked.

Red. Red was the only thing I saw. The normally peaceful streets were filled with bodies, rubble and god knows what. I stared at Natsu's house which had always been right next to mine. It was on fire. The roofs, the doors, the windows, everything. His whole house was burning to a crisp. The smoke was asphyxiating, the smell of the corpses unbearable. Natsu lifted me off my feet before I knew it, giving me a piggyback ride I didn't want. He ran and ran and ran, east, out of the city, he ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Lucy's horrific back story!  
> Don't forget to leave your Kudos  
> And comments are very much appreciated!


	7. Rogue I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Far away from all the fuzz in Bumelia and Alicaria ia another problem arising. Catena, Sting's kingdom, has to camp with many problems around its border with the Land of the Outcasts.

"Rogue?", a voice called out to me.

I looked around the courtroom. I was sitting on a small stool on a balcony without a railing. Somewhere below in the dimly lit courtroom stood a girl. A girl who I knew probably had done something wrong, but I couldn't imagine her ever doing so.

"Rogue?", the voice asked stern.

The voice was a familiar one, one I didn't want to hear. I didn't want to be here. I hadn't chosen to be here. I didn't choose to be in this courtroom nor did I choose to be in this kingdom. Catena was chaotic, a kingdom consisting mostly out dry stone, savannas and other desert like landscapes. It wasn't a kingdom you would go to because you felt like it. It was the only kingdom located next to the Land of the Outcasts and was expected to look out for people escaping the Outcasts. The thing with Catena was that its current king didn't give a damn about the dangerous escapees by the border or anything really. 

"Rogue? Damn it, Rogue.", the voice scoffed.

I cocked my head towards the noise. Sting looked at me with an expression I knew all to well. I hadn't been paying attention.

"This cunt stole some bread. What should I do?", Sting asked, his expression unchanged

How was I supposed to know? I may have been his adviser, but I had never wanted the position. I had barely listened to this girl's story. How was I supposed to judge her? 

"Sting, I can't judge her. I wasn't paying attention."

"That's not my problem. Judge her.", he hissed 

"No."

"Rogue, you're my brother, but there is a limit to what I can take.", he huffed while cocking his head towards some poor slutty maid standing next to him.

I nodded. Life wasn't fair. It never had been. After this I was the one who had to check the gigantic wall which was dividing Catena and the Land of the Outcasts. It was Sting's job to do just that, but he plain out refused. He was king and commoners like myself just had to follow his orders without questioning. 

"I would advise to lock her up for two fortnights. A month in the dungeon will teach her."

Sting nodded and frowned before talking to the girl. I knew he had just repeated my exact words, but I didn't bother. He was king.  
The girl fell to her knees as she closed her eyes when she heard her sentence. What did she expect? Is Stibg told the truth, she stole some bread and was dumb enough to get caught. Did she really expect she could just walk out off the castle with a warning? The dungeon wasn't even that bad. People escaped all the time and Sting sure as hell didn't give a damn about it. The food was bad, the nights were cold, but you were out in a minute if you tried even a little. I would've send more guards or would've torn down every single escape route, but I couldn't. Sting said not to bother, so I didn't bother. 

"I'm going to check on the wall."

Sting didn't even notice me leave the courtroom. I roamed the halls of the castle which was called the Amber Boulder by many inhabitants of the kingdom though to the orangey glow it had over it at dawn and sunrise. The glow went unnoticed if you were inside which was why I didn't get to see the phenomenon much.  
The sun had reached its highest level when I left the building and stumbled unto the marketplace. Some chickens gathered around my feet and I fought the urge to kick them away from me.  
Several merchants where scattered around the marker, their products stalled out on a carpet or stall. I found a familiar face in the crowd and scurried over to a stall, pushing the chickens aside. The wall could wait for a few minutes.

"Hey, Rogue! Surrounded by chicks, I see. You really are a man.", the merchant behind the stall laughed.

"Goodmorning, Elfman. How's your business doing?"

"Could be better. I'm a bit late with sending money to my sisters. They're probably worried. Making your sisters worry isn't manly.", the merchant spoke

I had known Elfman for a while. Once every month he would be here with his stall. It had been like that for years. Only god knew where he was the rest of the time. I knew he had two sisters, a older one and a younger one. He liked to talk. For some reason he loved the word 'man' more than anything and tried to use it in every single sentence he spoke. 

"You should send it soon then."

Something on his stall caught my eye. A dagger. Its blade bloodied and its gripe crooked as if nails had dug into it. A dagger wasn't really something out off the ordinary, but I had a weird feeling about this one. 

"Elfman, where did you get that dagger?" 

"Huh? That thing? Friend of mine found it in some ditch in Malleo, I think. Why you ask?"

He didn't use man. That was quite an accomplishment. I wondered what a dagger from Malleo was doing here. Someone was seriously injured somewhere in Malleo. Not that I cared.  
I said goodbye to Elfman and casually strolled towards the wall. Unlike the dungeon, the wall was well kept and not without good reason. The other kings and queens would probably kill Sting if anyone would escape from the Land beyond the wall. Guards were stationed around the wall every hour of the day and I had to check the wall every day. Every single day, three hours of my life, gone, wasted on some stupid border that wasn't my responsibility.  
Catena wasn't a land with crowded forests or high hills, no, Catena was a land of drought, with little to no green or mammals. Only reptiles and amphibians hid between the rocks and dunes. As I walked through the narrow streets of the capital of Catena, Egisse, I found myself studying every single crack in every single house. All of the houses were homes. Lifes I was more or less responsible for. Egisse was crumbling, no, Catena was crumbling.

The wall came into sight not long after I had left the capital. Although I didn't despise walking, I would've rather gone by horseback. I had been impulsive again. The heath was nearly unbearable under my dark cloak. The sun was drying out everything it could reach and I couldn't have another drink before I reached the guardhouse. Every humanmade structure I came across was a shadow of what it had been, no, a fragment of a shadow. Sting didn't care though. All he cared about was money, peace and food on his plate. Everything else could hop off.  
The wall drew closer and the small lights of the guardhouse flickered inside the small cottage. The sun had passed its highest point and the heath became slowly more unbearable. I wanted to hurry, but knew it would be for nothing thus I stepped forward in a comfortable pase.  
When I finally reached the guardhouse I was greeted by many men in it. I knew it wasn't their time for a break, but who could blame them with this heat? Outcasts never came to the wall anyways and if they did they would be seen before they knew it in the dry desert-like environment. I should've done my normal patrol, walk from the east of the wall to the west, but I didn't feel eager at all and it wasn't like Sting really cared. He was the king and it was his job to do just that, not mine.  
The guardhouse was a small cottage with just one room which contained a bar and a very long rectangular table. Barrels were used as chairs and scarce candles lit the room. Many heads of various animals adorned the walls and a carpet was hung on the wall behind the bar. The toilet was outside, a hole somewhere in the ground. God, did I pity the one who had to clean that. 

"My lord? Is it true that you've sentenced some girl for stealing some bread. Ain't that a bit too harsh?", some guard asked me as he sat down on a barrel around the large table.

"No, everyone is supposed to follow the law, Orga"

I was such a hypocrite. Telling someone it was right to follow the law while I was sitting here instead of checking the wall on cracks or something like that.  
I walked over to some barrel which was close to the bar and sat down.

"What do you want, hot stuff?", an unknown voice boomed in my ear.

I heard the guards laugh, chuckle and choke on their drinks all at once. Did someone just compliment me? Did a woman just compliment me? Did she know who I was?

"Oi, Minerva. Maybe ya should cut it, he migh' cut ya head off if ya offend him.", some guard called out.

I looked at the woman behind the bar. Her black hair was pulled in a ponytail and her eyes were lined with charcoal. She wore a revealing blue dress which kind of surprised me as this area wasn't known for its polite men. 

"I'll just have some water."

"Wuss. Are you afraid you might do something stupid when you take a beer?", Minerva immediately hissed.

"Pardon me, I don't think we've met. I'm Rogue Cheney, king's brother."

"And I'm Minerva, barmaid from your dreams. Water was it, eh?", she cackled.

I heard someone snort behind me. This girl didn't have the slightest clue about policy did she?

"Oi, Minerva, you're mentally scarring him. Stop it before he dumps your ass in the dungeons.", Orga spoke to her.

I ignored the things around me and barely flinched when I noticed a cup of water being slammed down onto the bar in front of my face. I silently took a gulp and absentmindedly stared at the carpet behind Minerva. The figures were very complicated. Unicorns, dragons and centaurs were sewn into the red fabric like they belonged there. 

"Guards! Somebody! Anybody!", a voice came from outside.

The door was slammed open. A thin man came running into the guardhouse. What did he think he was doing? Orga got up from his seat as did many of the other guards. Minerva raised an eyebrow at the man, but continued her business. 

"Vijeeter? What is it?", Orga's voice boomed through the small cottage.

"It's the Outcasts! They're trying to get in!", Vijeeter panted.

"Where?!"

"The gates! They are trying to break down the door!", Vijeeter yelped before he became pale and fell to his knees.

I ran past him, into the heat. I noticed a snake slither away from me as I ran to the gates.  
The gates were two massive steel doors embedded in the wall. They hadn't been used since the Civil War and no one was planning on doing so. Never before had the Outcasts tried to break down the door. They had tried to climb the wall, to dig under it and to bribe the guards, but to no avail. Something which many people didn't know was that the door was very hard to open, even for this side. The steel was heated by the burning sun and was impossible to touch. It was done on purpose, so the Outcasts couldn't touch it either, which was why I was surprised to hear that they had tried to breach the gates

I came to a stop in front of the gates, the sun burning on my back. I was astonished. The gates were completely fine and no sound of breaking was there to be heard nor was there any other indication of the doors being broken down. The was one thing that did stand out. 

 

A girl was standing in front of the gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise! Another protagonist!  
> In total there will be five: Levy, Lucy, Mirajane,Erza and Rogue.  
> The chapter after this one will be Levy's. The chapter after Levy's will be Erza's. After that I don't know yet  
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Ciao for now!  
> Apparentia


	8. Levy III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levy figures she had to be nicer to Gajeel, but Gajeel isn't making that easy for her. She knows she has to get back to Bumelia with an army, but as of now, she isn't a queen. So who's going to help her?

I never liked hights. I didn't understand why some people were extremely eager to have a room way up in some high tower. Human kind didn't have wings, it wasn't made for hights. Unfortunately for me, Malleo was a kingdom full of mountains and when I looked out off the window in the room I was staying, all I saw was a town way too far below me. I hadn't even noticed when I entered the city as I was way too busy not dying, but some parts of the city were higher than others. The capital was build on a gigantic mountain and the ground level varied from street to street. Riding with a coach must've been pure hell here.

"Watch out, milady. You'll fall.", I heard Cana's voice behind me.

I turned around and saw Cana was changing my bedsheets. When did she come in? I hadn't heard the door.  
The painting was still hanging on the wall like Gajeel had left it. It was completely trashed and no one cared. How could he do that? Some painter probably wasted several months to make that thing. How could he be so ignorant? I puffed my cheeks out out of frustration.  
A few years ago the children in all of the kingdoms were asked to travel to the town which was the biggest town after the capital, I think its name was Syrma. The capital was destroyed during the battle, even now nobody had been there for years. In Syrma, five children were picked out randomly by the oldest man in the kingdom with the task to rule the newly created kingdoms. They chose children as they were supposed to be pure of heart. I guess picking them out at random had its pros, but it most definitely also had its cons. Like picking out an asshole to be king or something like that.

"Yeah, I know. Is Gajeel back yet? We would discus me staying here."

"Milady, Gajeel's hunting trips sometimes take up weeks. Considering that you abruptly stopped his trip last time, he'll probably stay away a bit longer.", Cana answered without looking at me.

That was the thing. Gajeel had important thing to do here, but no, he'd gone off hunting like a crazed wildling. I had been here for three weeks now. Laxus could've recruited an army by now and Gajeel was doing nothing.  
I stared at my hands, they were raw. They had never been before. I slowly moved finger past the slid in my throat. A thin eschar was starting to form. It felt dreadful, gross and pathetic. I couldn't even defend myself. I was weak.

"You shouldn't touch that, milady. It might crack and I don't think you would like that.", Cana spoke, stepping away from the bed.

"Why don't you put another bandage around it then?"

"The wound needs air, otherwise it might start to fester. I only put a bandage around it to stop it from bleeding, milady.", Cana answered before taking a gulp from the flacon on her hip.

"I meant to ask, but what's in that thing?"

"The only thing that's keeping me going. Booze.", she answered, a smile spreading across her face.

I was not surprised. Most men on the streets had some booze with them, but women were less common. Cana looked at the torn painting before she took another sip of whatever kind of alcoholic beverage was in her flacon. I noticed her shaking her head, but she kept quiet. A soft knock was there to be heard on the door. The door slowly slid open and in the doorway was standing a rather cute little girl.

"I'm sorry for disturbing, milady. Gajeel has returned from his trip and has requested your presence.", the blue haired girl stuttered

Gajeel requested me? 'Call the medic I think he has gone insane.', was the first thought that crossed my mind while I nodded and walked up to the girl. She smiled at me and closed the door behind me as I followed her through the halls.  
The girl was very young, probably in her teenage years. I wondered what she was doing here. Her long, dark blue hair swished with every step she took and contrasted heavily with her white dress.  
I was quite nervous. My conversations with Gajeel hadn't been very friendly uptil now. I tried. Very much even, but Gajeel just didn't want to listen and denied every thing I said. I had asked him what he was going to do with Laxus and he simply answered that it wasn't his problem. He was despicable.  
Trying to get my mind out off the gutter, I looked around and studied the many halls and corridors we passed. Gajeel and I didn't only differ in personality, no, we were different in everything. While my palace was decorated with many pastel colours and white, Gajeel's castle was the exact opposite. Nearly all of the wall were painted a dark grey and the floor was covered with dark mahogany. It felt like a prison and in a way, it kind of was. I couldn't leave because I had nowhere to go to. I could go to Alicaria, but that could take weeks as Gajeel didn't seem eager to lend me a horse.

"Girl, if I may ask, what's your name?"

"It's Wendy, milady, but unfortunately I don't think we have time for small talk. Uncle Gajeel doesn't like waiting.", she spoke as she picked up her pace and marched through the halls.

Was there anything Gajeel did like? Wait. Uncle Gajeel?! Did she just say that? Was she related to him? There was just no way. How could this girl, so innocent and cute, be related to a man, so harsh and cruel?  
I didn't get any time to ask her about it as she opened two door seemingly made out off silver. Behind the doors was something I didn't quite expect. A large round table was seated in the centre of the large room. Around it were several seats which were all unoccupied except for one. Gajeel was sitting across me, lazily chewing on a duck's leg. When his eyes found mine, he raised his eyebrows and quickly nodded at Wendy. She smiled and left the room.

"Why did you call me here?"

He didn't speak. He just chewed on the juicy meat around the bone in his mouth. I was ready to kill him. I couldn't stand his attitude. A few moments filled with nothing but silence passed before Gajeel swallowed. He carelessly threw the bone behind him before he finally answered me.

"Rumour has it that Alicaria's army is marching towards Bumelia. Why is that?", he asked, licking his lips to wipe the grease off his mouth.

Lucy had sent her army? That meant she figured out something was wrong. God, I was stupid. Everyone seemed to notice something was up except me. She had probably already asked Natsu to send his forces. Laxus didn't stand a chance.

"I sent her a letter about our supposed marriage. It seems like she has figured out something is wrong. "

"You really thought you were going to marry me, eh?", he scoffed, a cocky smile appearing on his face.

I didn't answer. The asshole knew himself that I was convinced that I was going to marry him. But that was in the past, he had shown what kind of jerk he was.  
Gajeel snorted once he noticed my mouth cramping shut. I fought the urge to punch him in the face.

"Never mind that. I actually wanted to ask you how you think you are going to get home.", he huffed, playing with a lock of his long, thick, black hair.

"I don't know yet. I was thinking about asking you for help, but deems on me that you don't care one bit. You just want me out off your castle as I seem to be bothering you."

"You think I don't care? We are talking about my Royal Patrol here, Shorty.", he grinned as he got up from his chair and walked around the round table only to stop a few feet from me.

"Quit it with the damn names, Gajeel. It isn't funny."

"Should I care? You ain't no queen no more. Right now, you have little to no authority.", he spat, ruffling my hair.

I took a step away from him. I didn't need the reminder. People reminded me enough. I was only treated nicely here because I was Gajeel's 'guest'. I knew I had to be thankful somehow because he was letting me stay here, but I couldn't even act like I was even remotely thankful for what he had done. This man brought out the worst in me.

"Thank you for the reminder, but according the documents held by the oldest man I still am the queen of Bumelia."

Gajeel nodded and I heard him swallow audibly. He had told me he wasn't supposed to be king thus I supposed his name was no where to be found in the documents the oldest man carried with him.  
Nobody liked to speak of the oldest man, no one knew where he had gone after he had picked out the children meant to rule. All that was known was that he held the documents that.  
Gajeel sighed as he walked around the room. His red eyes seemed to stare into the distance as all the metalwork embedded in his skin glistened in the light of the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. His muscles flexed and turned as he walked, very noticeable through his thin vest. My eyes followed his movements. He stomped through the room, pinching the bridge of his studded nose. Could he not do that? It was kind of distracting. Suddenly he cocked his head towards me and I saw something that looked like worry in his eyes. He seemed to realise it though as the worry soon disappeared and he scowled at me.

"What ya looking at, Shrimp? I've got stuff to do. Get out.", he huffed.

How did he expect me to know when he thought that I should leave?  
I puffed my cheeks out and opened the large silver door, delightful to see Wendy waiting for me on the other side. I kindly nodded to her.

"Wendy? Do you know where to find paper and ink? I need to write a letter to a friend."

She nodded and grabbed my wrist as she lead me through the enormous castle. After walking for a few minutes she stopped in front of yet another silver door.

"This is the library, milady. There should be some ink and paper in here."

I pushed myself past her and pushed the door open. Behind the door I found something that could barely be called a library. Twelve bookshelves, about two metre high, four against each wall were standing against the walls. In the centre of the room stood a small desk with some ttiny pots of ink, a goosefeather and a few pieces of paper. I loved books, but Gajeel didn't do so at all. He couldn't even read if I had to believe him. I left Wnedy standing in the doorway as I sat down behind the desk. I dipped the feather in a pot of ink and started writing.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I hereby want to assure you that I am save. Gajeel has, while acting like an asshole, given me a room in his castle. Lots of things have happened. On my way here it turned out that handmaiden was a traitor and the whole marriage was scheme, set up by one of Gajeel's followers._

...  
...  
...

I told her everything. 

I asked her everything.

Wendy just stood in the door opening, studying her dress. Aftet I was finished and the ink dried, I carefully folded the letter and handed it to Wendy.

"Send a raven to queen Lucy of Alicaria. It's important"

Wendy nodded and ran off, leaving me on my own. I sighed as I felt a splitting headache coming up. I pounded my fists against my head. Why could that damn headache never stay away more than a few days? I shook my head and left the library, trying to find my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boring chapter, I know, I know.   
> I was a filler chapter I admit, but it does make a few things clear.  
> Next chapter will be Erza's and after that I suspect a Mira x Laxus lemon or lime will pop up, so just be patient.
> 
> Ciao for Now
> 
> ~Apparentia


	9. Erza I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Natsu had left to visit Lucy and puts Gray in charge, Erza returns from her mission in Syrma as rumour has it that the oldest man who chose the current kings and queens fours years ago has made his appearance. Things start to get really complicated when a thief with way into Gray's past. Will everything be alright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excited for da Erza chapter?

I pulled at my sword, stuck in some guy's torso. I hated rapists. I despised of them as did I despise the horrible creatures that were fucking whores and calling themselves men.  
Unfortunately for him, the guy at the end of my sword had had a different opinion. Everybody should be able to have their own opinion ... As long as it didn't differ from mine.  
I was sent out to Syrma to check if the rumours about the return of the oldest man were true. They weren't, as expected.  
Finally the sword started to slip out off the guy's corpse. His body fell to the ground with a dull thump. The end of my sword was dripping with blood. Drops were rolling down the edge and falling onto the hem of the guy's shirt which was already soaked with blood oozing out off the wound my sword had made mere seconds ago.

"Erza. We should go. Ustura waits.", I heard Millianna's voice behind me.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's get to the horses."

Millianna was on my heels as I walked back to the horses which were calmly eating the grass below their hoofs. I sheated my sword before I climbed up on the grey stallion and moved the reins without hesitation. Millianna followed me on her brown mare, her long purple cape waving in the wind behind her as we rode.  
Syrma, currently located in Alicaria, had a fairly dry climate as there wasn't much rain except for in winter. I wondered if King Natsu had returned. He had left to visit the queen of the lands we were wandering on. It worried me. This were times where caution was crucial and my King didn't seem to get that. He had left his advisor in charge, Gray Fullbuster, a man I trusted blindly most of the times, but this time I had a weird feeling in my gut. Something was going to happen and I knew it.  
The wind felt soft on my skin, blowing the manes of my stallion in my face. It had received its name, Storm, not too long ago as my last horse, Tinder, a mare, had died because of old age.  
I sighed when I thought back. The poor horse had fallen to the floor of the stable, not being able to get up. I had to take her out off her misery myself. 

"Erza!", Millianna boomed next to me

"Wha-"

I didn't get the time to ask what's wrong as an arrow skimmed across my nose, leaving a small cut on the bridge. I looked up and noticed we had rode into a forest. Where had I been with my mind? Where had that arrow come from? 

"Erza get your mind out off the gutter! We're surrounded!", Millianna hissed

I noticed the leafs rustle in the wind. Nothing seemed out off the ordinary, until I heard it. A small pebble being crushed under someone's foot. We had to figure out where they were, what they wanted, who they were and what kind of weapons they had all in mere seconds. They had a bow an arrow, maybe multiple, probably some daggers too, maybe swords. I listened closely. How many of them were there? One, two? Wait. It was only one. I heard only one. We were with two. 

"Millianna. We are not surrounded. What are you talking about?"

"Can't you hear them? Listen, Erza.", Millianna muttered as she jumped off her horse

I got off my horse as well, wondering how she could overestimate this situation this much.  
Another arrow flew past me, nearly piercing my calve. This person didn't know how to shoot, he or she could have hit me long ago. What was he waiting for? We weren't even a moving target.

"Show yourself!"

The wind rustled through the leafs of the trees. Oaks, elms and birch trees neatly put together in a quite dense forest. The ground was completely covered with bushes. No one would be able to see you if you hid between them. I heard several footsteps and another arrow flew past me only to almost drill through Millianna's arm, she quickly jumped aside.  
What was this idiot trying to do? Scare us?  
Suddenly more arrows shot out off the bushes. Millianna tried to dodge them as I deflected them with my sheated sword. How was it possible for one person to fire more than seven arrows? It didn't make sense. I was sure I had only heard one person, but Millianna was convinced she had heard several. I heard a small twig break in the bushes and launched at it without hesitation. There was just no way in hell that this were multiple human beings.  
A tuft of light blue hair entered my line of sight and I reached out to grab for it. Unfortunately our attacker was quick and I barely touched the fool. I cussed under my breath, being disappointed by myself as it seemed clear that I was distracted.  
I heard a yelp not far from me. I felt my senses tingling and ran back to Millianna, more worried about what she might do to the archer as her well being as I knew she was capable of saving herself.

Between an oak and an elm stood Millianna, hovering over someone. Her dagger was pointed at the person's throat and I almost felt pity. Almost. 

"You! How dare you threaten us?"

I came closer and discovered features that would normally only fit the description of one man in the entirety of the five kingdoms and the Land of the Others. Gray Fullbuster. But this man was not Gray. He wasn't wearing any armour from the waist up, his hair was a very light shade of blue, almost white which would make it impossible for him to sneak up on whoever. 

"I'm sorry, but who do I have the pleasure of speaking with", the archer questioned, wiggling his eyebrows 

"Erza Scarlet, commander of Natsu's army, king of Ustura. Who may you be and why did you threaten us?"

"Lyon Vastia, thief, king of the alleys. Pleasure to meet you. I think my occupation speaks for itself as why I threatened you, or rather lured you into a trap.", the man spoke, a smug look on his face. 

"Erza... We should kill him and hurry back. Gray won't be happy if we're late.", Millianna muttered.

I shook my head. This 'king of the alleys' might be useful and his resemblance to Gray was something like I had never seen before. 

"Tie him up."

Millianna nodded as she did what I asked. She dragged him over to her horse a forced him to get onso they were seated back to back. His hands were tied behind his back, his feet tied to eachother. Something was still wrong. Why had Millianna thought that there were a dozen of men hidden between the bushes when it was clearly only one. This thief wasn't going to spill the beans and Millianna obviously didn't know. 

###

The pavers made a dull sound under the hoofs of the horses. We had rode day and night as we were slowed down by the so called king of the alleys. We got off our horses when we reached the courtyard, helping the alleyking down, before some peasants took away our horses to take care of them.  
I noticed Gray walking towards us over the courtyard, seemingly in a hurry. 

"Erza! Bad news! A raven just came. Natsu will be staying in Alicaria for a few weeks. Queen Lucy has been attacked. She is dangerously wounded.", Gray exclaimed, catching his breath 

Just like our prisoner he didn't have armour or any clothing really, covering the upper part of his body. 

"That's disastrous. We can't keep this up forever and if attacked our king won't have any protection."

"I know, but he insists on staying there until Lucy is fully recovered.", Gray answered.

"He and his damned weak spots for that woman."

Gray nodded, discovering our prisoner while he was at it. His eyes locked with Lyon's and in his eyes I read something I expected the least of all. Disgust.

"Erza, where did you pick up this piece of filth?", Gray spat, still not breaking eye contact with Lyon.

"Forest around Syrma. He tried to rob us, or at least, that's what I presume he was trying to do."

"By God, Gray. That's no way to greet your buddy. Come on, gimme a hug!", Lyon exclaimed, taking a few steps towards Gray

Gray unsheathed his sword, pointing it at Lyon's chest. I could feel the tension in the air, crackling like just before a thunderstorm. Lyon was breathing heavily before he snorted and spat on the ground before Gray's feet. 

"You're not my buddy and I don't know when you got the right to spat on the pavers of king Natsu's castle. You'll leave this city by morning or I'll personally chop you up and feed you to the dogs.", Gray spoke, his voice clear.

He moved his sword closer to Lyon's chest. His eyes were as black as the night, as stern as ice. I didn't know what his past with Lyon was, but it didn't seem to be good.

"You do not have the right to send me out. Only the king can do such thing.", Lyon smirked and I were sure that he would have shrugged if he hadn't been tied up.

"Gray, he's right.", Millianna muttered behind me, receiving a glare from Gray.

She shouldn't have spoken. Although she was my companion, she was not of any rank. One didn't speak to the advisor of the king on such tone. She made a small bow before she took of to her room.  
Gray sheated his sword, turning around on his heels and storming back into the castle. I knew I would speak to him later. I got a hold of Lyon's arm, dragging him to the dungeons. 

"Excuse me, Erza was it? Can I call you Erzy? Yeah, right, well, where are we going?", Lyon scoffed.

I ignored him. I clung unto his arm with my gloved hand. There was no way that I would let him get away, not after what happened with Gray.  
The dungeon was located just outside the palace. King Natsu would see to the prisoners and criminals often. He would just look at them. Never had he touched one and he only talked to few. Nobody knew why he did this, when somebody he asked he would always give the same answer. 'The best secrets are kept untold.'  
The dungeon came into sight. It was a dark building, forged out of volcanic stone, the same stone many of the buildings in Ustura were made of for the east was full of vulcanos and fields made out of molten stone. My hand was starting to lose its feeling. I let go of Lyon. As his feet were still tied al he could was make tiny steps or hop. He wouldn't be fast. He couldn't run.  
I unsheated my sword and pointed it at his back.

"Move."

He smirked and did. He slowly hopped towards the building. The guards opened the gates when they noticed me. We stood in front of the gate. A guard approached us, nodding to me and blindfolding Lyon, he mustn't know how to get out. The warder rushed out off the building, a wine stain on his grey tunic. 

"My dear Erza, what has this scum done? And, forgive me, but may I ask what kind of cologne you're wearing?", the warder spoke, wiping his reddish hair out off his face.

"I am not your dear nor am I wearing any of that fancy water. This guy here is a thief and has spoken wrong of the advisor of the king. He may be a murderer as far as I know.The guy's name is Lyon Vastia. His sentence will be undetermined for as long as king Natsu may take to sentence him."

"Erza, there's no need to speak so courteous. I deem myself a friend.", the warder spoke.

"Ichiya. Take the prisoner to his cell and do your job, whatever it may be."

He slightly nodded and I noticed a vein clench in his neck. Ichiya was old, well, older than me. He was a very short man, but he made up for that with his width. He was known to be obsessed with everything royal and fancy, such as perfurme and expensive wines. His fashion sense was peculiar, dressing mostly in light greys and whites, standing out in the sea of dark colours. I wasn't fond of him as he would always try to get me drunk when I came by. God knows what he may do to me if I got sozzled. 

"Erza, it has been long. Can I invite you for a drink?", Ichiya asked

"No, you can not."

He pouted, winking at me before he pushed Lyon towards the entrance of the dungeons, glaring at him like he was the cause of me denying his request. I didn't bother to say goodbye to him. I walked away, leaving the dungeons behind me. I had to find both Gray and Millianna. 

###

As soon as I entered the hall of Phoenix, the name of king Natsu's castle a servant strode forward. He told me to not seek Gray as Gray himself had requested for me to stay away. He had no right to command me. Who did he think he was?!  
I climbed the stairs I knew too well, the red banners on the wall burned and clawed at. God knew why. It had been that way as long as I could remember. I stormed through the halls and corridors until I found it; Gray's room. A servant was blocking my way. 

"I am ever so sorry, milady Erza, but Gray has specifically requested for you not to-"

"Move aside."

"Milady, I-"

"Move the fuck aside!"

I pushed the servant out of the way, practically throwing him on the ground. I didn't knock as I entered Gray's room and slammed it shut behind me. He was behind his desk, reading a book with a green cover and swirly letters in a language I could not read. I knew he heard me. He could hardly not. Yet he ignored me. He continued to read his book like I didn't exist, shutting the world out.

"Gray."

"I do not wish to talk about it. ", he softly spoke, no more than a whisper.

His eyes didn't avert. I inched closer to try to look over his shoulder, but as I did I couldn't make a word out of the swirly lines on the pages. 

"Can you read this, Erza?", Gray asked, still not averting his eyes.

"I don't seem to be able to, no."

"Good.", he answered, slowly turning around and getting up from his chair. 

"Gray, I am not here to play games. I wish to know the truth and nothing less."

"In that case I'll give you my excuses as you will have to leave again.", he spoke, adding a smile at the end.

I wasn't going to let him walk all over me. He wasn't my King although he seemed to think otherwise. I didn't want to bring him down, nor did I want any fights. I was in no position for that. The king would have the last word, but he was no where near us. 

"Damn you, Gray. This is no time for secrets. Natsu has not returned and he will not for way too long. Lyon has to be sentenced before Natsu returns or people will become suspicious and may guess his absence. You can not sentence him and I may not."

"I -"

The door was thrown open. A maid stood in the doorway, tears streaming down her face, dripping on the wooden floor. Drops of sweat forming on her forehead. 

"Milady, milord, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we seem to have a problem.", she exclaimed

"What is it? Speak up, girl.", Gray questioned loudly, voicing both our thoughts.

"Prisoner Vastia is gone.", she manages to say

Lyon...has fled?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Erza chapter. What did you think? Do you like Erza's chapters? Maybe she's a bit OOC. For the record I adore Jerza so there will probably some lemon or lime somewhere in this book including them, but as of now, Jellal hasn't really been introduced to the story yet. I promise you, when he does show up, shit gets real.
> 
> Also: WIFEY IS BACK  
> Also: Next chapter will have lime. No LEMON because I do not have the confidence to write that, but most definitely lime. Prepare.


	10. MiraJane III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the world starts to spin, Mira doesn't care anymore. Slowly she is forgetting about priorities when melting in Laxus' arms. Things start to get more and more complicated and twisted as time goes on, but Mira may not care if everything stays as it is now.
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> But things never go right, do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIME AHEAD!  
> THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SOMETHING LIKE THIS SO PLEASE DON'T BE TOO HARSH ON ME!
> 
> You've been warned.

The cool stone of the massive white marble pillar behind me felt smooth against the fabric of my dress. What was happening?  
My trembling lips softly pushed against his, innocently, doubtful. His eyes were closed, the scar dragging along his cheek up to his brow. I should've stopped, but I didn't.  
When his lips left mine I was slightly surprised as well as flustered. Butterflies were an understatement. It was like an entire army of wyvern and dragons had nested itself in my stomach. He looked at me when his yellow eyes slowly opened, a smirk spreading across his face.  
What was I doing? I had to get Lisanna and walk out of here before I did things I would regret. Now was not the place and not the time to be doing this, barely did I knew the man leaning over me. I tried to wriggle away from him, out of his grip, but I couldn't. I was completely trapped between his strong sunkissed arms. He brought his lips closer to mine again and this time I found them trembling less. His lips brushed over mine, leaving me with an unsatisfied voice in the back of my head.  
I felt him sucking on my bottom lip, trying his best to gain access to my mouth. I wouldn't let him. I had to get out. What if Lisanna would walk in and see us?

"Laxus, I think we sh-"

He took advantage of me opening my mouth. His tongue was exploring my mouth, searching for mine. I didn't know how to respond. I had never been kissed before. I slowly moved my tongue towards his and my eyes closed as he took complete control. Our tongues were swirling around each other until I didn't know otherwise. My heart felt like exploding and my knees like they were caving in. His mouth moved away from mine as he tried to catch his breath. I opened my eyes. His forehead was touching mine and we were so incredibly close. He looked up at me, my eyes melting into his. He looked at me the same way he had done in the bar, with lust. His face drew closer to mine and I thought he was about to kiss me again, but he didn't.  
I felt his breath in my neck and I whimpered as if on instinct. His lips pressed against the vein in my neck. His tongue started making little circles on my skin. I felt a shiver running down my spine as my brain finally seemed to realise where this was going. He left a trail of kisses from my collarbone to my earlobe. I put my arms around his neck, drawing him closer to me. What was I doing? His scent found his way into my nose. He smelled of nothing I could think about at that moment. I just knew he smelled good.  
His hands which had been beside my head uptil now started wandering over my body, leaving a tingly feeling whereever he touched me. Thoughts of Lisanna walking in on us started to disappear from my mind. He lifted up my skirt, pinning his knee in between my thighs. His kisses started to lead down to my cleavage and his thumbs started massaging the skin under my breasts. My body was acting on its own, not caring about morals or priorities. My legs wrapped around his waist. His lips left my skin and I swore he grinned before he kissed me again. This time his lips were desperate.  
I felt a moan coming from my throat and his body shivered under my arms. He moved his hands around my waist and slowly pulled me away from the pillar, taking few steps at a time.  
He put me down on the throne, roughly, probably not caring or thinking about possible bruises. He grabbed the hem of his tunic and tossed it aside. I took this small moment to think about the consequences of my possible actions. This was so wrong. There were way too many risks and red flags, but I knew it was already too late for running away. I was frozen in place. He kissed me again and every single thought, colour and sound started to overlap in my mind. His thumb brushed my cheek, softly as if trying to reassure me. As if trying to tell me that it would be alright. But, I knew, that it wasn't going to be alright yet everything at that moment told me otherwise. His hand moved. His index finger slowly drew circles on my collarbone, venturing lower with every circle. He broke the kiss, returning to my neck. I felt like a puppet and he was my puppeteer. I didn't know what I was doing, yet he seem to know too well. His finger reached the neck of my dress, tugging on the fabric. The fabric of the throne's seat stuck to my thighs under my dress. The seat wasn't very comfortable yet it could've been worse. His hands went under my dress, caressing the skin under my breasts. I inhaled sharply. I was making a mistake, but I couldn't stop myself from making it. I put my hands on his forearms to stop him. He did and looked at me like I was the most amusing thing he had ever seen. I grabbed the skirt of my dress which had ridden up to just above my navel and pulled it over my head, leaving me bare and more coy than I had ever been before. His fingers traveled over my body, connecting invisible dots which only he could see. My body reacted. My arms connected around his neck once again as his fingers went lower and lower, skimming over white hairs. I shivered, but not because I was cold. His hand reached lower, his fingers drawing circles on my inner thigh and groin. Suddenly, his fingers slid over my nub. I squeaked. No, literally, I squeaked. Out of any possible noise that was what decided to leave my throat. He smiled almost genuine. Almost. But I knew what what I was doing was wrong. He kissed me, sweetly, as if we were an old married couple which had known each other for years. But we weren't, and suspecting what he had done, we would never be. I was scared, really, really scared, yet also curious. Way too curious it turned out. He kissed me, his fingers traveling over the small of my back before returning to a place even my own hands barely ventured. I felt like screaming, giggling and crying all together mixed with a buzzing sound in my head. I was so not prepared for what was to come. ### What had I done? What had I gotten myself into? What was I doing here? Where was Lisanna? I straightened my dress and ran a hand through my hair. It was tangled, badly. I still felt drops of sweat on my collarbones. I put my hair over my shoulders, trying to cover the marks in my neck as best as I could, but of course I couldn't hide them all. Lisanna would undoubtedly notice it and I didn't know what her reaction would be. Laxus was back on his throne. He sat there, watching me with a cocky smile on his face. I noticed teeth marks in his neck. God, had I done that? "Mira, I have to ask you, would you like to stay here?", he asked, trying to meet my gaze, but I purposely avoided him. "I- I don't know. I mean, the bar and my si-" "I'm pretty sure your sister can handle the bar and herself. I could send Bickslow with her to fend off criminals and strange men.", he cut me off "Strange men such as yourself?" "Maybe.", he smirked as finally our gazes met. "I'll have to discuss it with my sister." He sighed and I knew I annoyed him because of my dependence on my sister, but I did not care. My sister was one of the most important, probably the most important person to me. I wondered where she was as she had left Laxus and me alone nearly one and half hour ago. I knew tending the horses was a task to take seriously, but it could not take that long, could it? I slowly walked over to the door. My hand was already on the knob when Laxus called out to me. "Where're you going?", he asked, his voice a bit higher as usual, but also unexpectedly stern. "To see my sister. Where else?" "I'll let some staff member bring her to here, you don't have to leave.", he spoke. I turned the knob anyway and pushed the massive door open. Just because I liked him didn't mean I had to do as he commanded. He may be king, but his rules were yet to be stated. I stood in a hallway and I heard footsteps behind me. I quickened my pase. I didn't know where to go. After everything I couldn't remember the way I had come from. With the hope to guess the right way to go, I opened the first door that I saw. I shouldn't have done that. Behind the creamy white door lay something no one should ever see, but I had seen too often. Two bodies, mangled and twisted in a gruesome way. One of them had his skull bashed, completely splintered. Even his own mother probably couldn't recognise him as I only could because of his bodyweight. The other was worse. His neck bent in an anatomically impossible way. His legs crushed like eggshells, pieces of bone scattered over the marble floor, mixed with blood and flesh. It was like he was directly staring at me. His dull eyes partially covered by his red hair. Anyone would've screamed in this situation, but I didn't. I couldn't get a scream past my lips. No noise came out off my mouth, not even a dull squeal. I didn't know the two men in front of me, yet I knew their names. Jet and Droy, Queen Levy's advisors. I heard several muffled curse words behind me, but took no time to turn around. I knew who it was. It could only be one person.

"D-Did you know about this?"

I knew the answer. He probably ordered it himself, maybe did it himself. I was disgusted, yet my voice sounded more confident as expected.

"Mira, you were not supposed to see this.", he muttered, followed by yet another series of curse words.

I audibly swallowed. I didn't know what to do, but I did know one thing. I had been dumb, very, very dumb. I could've escaped, but I couldn't now. I was in over my head. I couldn't go back to bar. His command had only been formulated as a question to give me the illusion of having an option. After seeing this I was sure something bad would happen to me if I decided to refuse his request of me staying here.  
I closed the door and turned around, leaning against the creamy white frame.

"Why did they have to die?"

"Because they were in the way.", he answered, quickly flashing his eyes towards me before turning around so I was facing his back.

"So, if I get in the way, I'll end up like that?"

"Mira-".

"No. Laxus. No. Will I end up like that if I decide to go back to my bar?"

"You could've left if you hadn't opened that goddamn room!", he hissed, turning towards me again. 

"Oh, I'm sorry for trying to find my sister!"

Sarcasm. When had I sunken this low? What had I done? Why had I been so naive?!

"Why doesn't anything work out the way its supposed to?!", he groaned, kicking against the wall, leaving it with a dent.

I stared at the floor feeling more ashamed and dumb than I had ever felt before. What would I say to my sister? 'Sorry we kind of just know each other and we sort of hooked up and now I'll stay at the palace for probably forever'? I couldn't tell her that. I just couldn't.

"What do you mean 'anything'? I'm just one tiny thing in your massive plan, am I not? You could just slid my throat right now and throw me next to Mr. Scrambled Face in there. Nothing would stop you!"

Why was I giving him ideas? What had gotten in to me? What about Lisanna? She was still so young. She couldn't handle the bar. And Elfman. What about my poor little brother? What would he do when he heard the news? Was he even alive? 

"Mira, for fucks sake! You think I'm heartless, don't you?! Do you see me as some kind of maniac?! I did what had to be done. I can't just kill you!", he yelled, his scar looking white against his now red skin.

"Oh, because it probably is the first time you've ever seen some lovely girl. You know what, Laxus? Fuck you."

Something in his posture changed. The red in his face ebbed away like it had never been there. His eyes seemed to stare at something behind me. He breathed in, sharply, before continuing our discussion.

"Second round? I think not.", he huffed

"You can't be serious! How dare you even- no- how- ughh!"

He smirked, his yellowish eyes lighting up in the light of the flashy chandelier. He leaned against the wall, staring into my eyes.

"Hey, Mira? Guess what? Some time ago someone spoke almost the same words to me as you just said. Do you want to know what happened to that person? Hmm? Well, he's king now. Surprise, surprise."

"What are you say-"

"Would you consider-", he paused. 

...

"Being Queen?"

I looked at him, but I couldn't make out what he was thinking. I had no idea if he was serious. 

"I'm going to find my sister. Don't follow me."

He nodded as he walked away, smirking, no, grinning. He knew something. He had thought something up from which I couldn't escape.   
I ran through the halls, stopping every now and then to open a door. Where was everyone? The palace seemed abandoned.   
With probably the biggest way around, I found the courtyard again. I almost immediately spotted her. Lisanna sat on the ground, Bickslow next to her. They were talking about something, but I couldn't hear what. It seems to be hilarious though because Lisanna almost toppled over laughing, that was, until she noticed me. She almost looked scared as if I was a stranger when I got closer to her.

"Oh my God, Mira! What happened to your hair?! And why are you so pale?!", she exclaimed, getting up from the ground and hugging me tightly.

"Nothing. I just fell down the stairs. That's all."

"We were on the first floor, Mira.", she spoke

"I got lost."

She looked at me and I knew she knew I was lying, yet she wasn't calling me out on it. Bickslow stood behind her and I could see he was trying to swallow his laughter. He knew. I could see he knew and he probably would've cracked if Freed hadn't walked by at the moment.

"Bickslow. Listen, we got to go. Ever is not back yet.", he spoke slowly as if everybody he was speaking to was retarded.

"Why would I care? She's just butthurt because Boss picked some girl over her.", Bickslow answered, nodding in my direction.

Lisanna frowned, slowly piecing the puzzle in together. At that moment I hoped she was too dumb, too young or too distracted to figure it out. 

"You've known each other since you were twelve years old. How could you say such a thing? Plus she's by foot so she can't be far.", Freed fumed.

"Excuse me, but why is it a problem that she's not back?", Lisanna asked.

"She was supposed to take care of some rebellious peasants in town, but we just heard from the guards that the they are still on the run. Ever is smart. If she had tried they would've been long dead, which is why we know she hasn't tried, milady.", Freed answered

I could hear the cogwheels turning in Lisanna's head. She was trying to figure everything out and I prayed to every God I knew, she couldn't. 

Because I wasn't ready to be faced with the facts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it bad?  
> I feel embarrassed (¶~¶)


	11. Lucy III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy may just pull through, but if and when she does, things will most likely not be the same. Her army will be fighting a war in Bumelia and her court may not be as trustworthy as she remembered  
> Natsu will be there for her though.
> 
> Although that might cause a whole lot of other problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sit back and enjoy the ride!

A familiar scent entered my nose. 

Cinnamon and smoke. 

It was a scent I knew so well, yet I couldn't put my finger on it.

It was dark, like someone had turned off all the lights in my head. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, my blood pulsating through my veins. An icky taste filled my mouth. I felt like I was going to vomit, yet still I could not see. I was aware of my hand touching something and the softness of the mattress below my body. I felt something wrapped around my waist. Bandages? Was I wounded? I could not open my eyes to see. I tried to wiggle my toes, yet my body didn't want to respond. I felt as stiff as an old wooden floorboard, like I would break if I moved even the slightest. I tried to open my eyes, but to no avail. I listened. I heard the cinders of a fire, softly sizzling and something else. Was someone snoring? I moved my fingertips, or at least I tried. My index finger cramped, moving spastically. The snoring stopped abruptly. I heard some shuffling.

"Luce?", I heard him saw and I knew who it was without seeing him.

I wanted to respond, but only a dull rattling sound came out off my mouth. I would've loved to open my eyes, see him, hug him, anything, but it was as if they were sealed with wax.  
I heard more shuffling and suddenly my hand was not touching anything anymore. I felt a single finger caress my cheek before wiping a strand of hair out off my face.

"Luce?", he repeated.

I tried to answer him again, this time some words managed to get past my lips audible.

"Natsu -...- water...- please-"

I heard a twack as if something had toppled over. Footsteps were running around the room. I listened carefully how they got closer. A cup was softly pushed against my lips. I drank eagerly, the water tasting like the finest wine. The cup pulled away from my lips, being unreachable

"Luce, it'll be alright, okay? Erhm. Can you try to open your eyes?", he spoke, sounding happy as well as anxious.

I forced my eyes open, but immediately closed them again. Why was it so bright? I peeked through my left eye, slowly adjusting to the light. I was not in my own bed and it took me a while to figure out where I was. It was one of the guest rooms. A soft, red comforter covered me. I looked to my left and was met with a familiar pair of onyx eyes. Natsu.  
He looked like he hadn't slept in days, his chin stubbled and bags under his eyes. His hair was messy, well, messier than usual. He looked at me like he saw a flame dancing on a river. 

"Are you in pain?", he questioned, a strand of hair falling in front of his face.

"I don't think s-"

Just as I was about to answer a lightning bolt crackled over my spine and my eyesight got blurry. Memories started to seep into my brain.  
...  
Juvia...  
That shrewish bitch.

I sat up in the bed, immediately regretting the action. A sharp pain shot through my lower back and a continuous burned feeling circled around my spine. 

"Luce, calm down. You shouldn't sit up immediately. The bandages might come off.", he spoke, slowly pushing me back down.

As his hand let go off my shoulders, I noticed his right hand had serious burns on it. The palm of his hand red and blistered.

"What is wrong with your hand?"

"This? Oh. It's nothing.", he said, crossing his arms.

"It didn't look like nothing."

"It's nothing, I promise. I just burned myself a little.", he sighed, not wanting to tell the story behind it.

If he wasn't going to tell me the story I had to pull it out off him. I pouted, throwing in the most convincing puppy eyes I could manage. 

"Natsu, please, tell me. Please?"

"Don't make that face! God, I just... I grabbed some coals from the fire to scorch the wound on your back, okay? You would've bled out otherwise.", he admitted, mocking

I was dumbfounded by the fact that he had done that. His hand looked really, really bad and I couldn't even imagine what my back looked like. 

"Natsu?"

"What?", he muttered

"Thank you."

I smiled at him, hoping that he would stop mocking. He smiled back at me, his smile toothy, but it suited him.

"How long have I been out?"

"Roughly six days. We- We all thought you were going to die. I even saw some assholes making bets on it. They won't do that again.", he answered, smirking.

"I don't die that easily. Mostly because of you."

"Because of me? Did you hit your head or something?", he questioned, looking concerned.

"I don't think so, maybe? That's beside the point. Natsu I owe you my life. Twice even. Don't act all unassertive."

"Luce, I-", he started, but he was cut off by the cracking sound of the opening door.

In the doorway stood Juvia, a tray with several pastries on it in her hands.  
I nearly let out a warcry as I sat up again, ready to strangle her. Another flash of pain shot through my body, dancing on my spine and crackling when reaching my neck. I clenched my mouth shut.

"It's not what you think, Luce. This is not the same Juvia as the one who attacked you.", Natsu said before I could launch myself at her.

I didn't understand. How was that possible? Juvia didn't have any twins. We talked often enough. She was an only child, I knew that for sure.

"After she attacked you, some guy named Nab captured her and we tried to question her, but as soon as we asked her who she was working for, her body went limp. With further inspection we noticed a tiny needle in her armpit. We think she poisoned herself.", he explained, calmly, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"That doesn't explain why the frickletrickle she is standing right there!"

Juvia put down the tray of pastries, next to Natsu. She didn't speak. I noticed cuts and bruises on her arms and a long slash across her cheek. 

"Two days ago, three of your guards found her in a forest close to Syrma when scouting the region. She hasn't said anything since then. The Juvia that poisoned herself is still here, well, at least her body is. This is the Juvia that probably got kidnapped.", he answered, grabbing a pastry to stuff his face with.

I looked at Juvia again. She didn't smile at me and avoided eye contact with me. Her blue curls were cut shorter as usual, instead of reaching her lower back, barely covering her ears. Whatever happened to her had left quite a mark and quite honestly I didn't care that much.

"She doesn't talk?"

"Nope, she's been completely quiet ever since we got here. ", Natsu answered with his mouth full.

Juvia left the room, closing the door behind her after bowing to me. I was frozen. How did I even know if I could trust this 'kidnapped' Juvia and by who did she get taken? 

"Luce, listen. I've been thinking and I don't think you're save here any longer. I suggest you come with me to Ustura.", he spoke, still munching on the pastry.

"No way! I can't leave my kingdom! What about my people? They can't fend for themselves and my army is fighting a war in Bumelia!" 

"Luce, I don't know where that dickbag of a general went, but he has not reached Bumelia yet. He's getting close though, but he barely knows the region and is leading your men over difficult terrains.", he explained, swallowing.

"How in the hell would you even know that?!"

"I may or may not have sent one or two of my men with him.", he answered, scratching the back of his head. 

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Maybe...", he said, smiling. 

I would've punched him in the face weren't it for the pain in my back. Natsu shifted and sat down at the end of the bed, next to my feet. This boy knew nothing about personal space. 

"Luce, seriously. You should consider going with me. You'll be save and I could sleep at night knowing that your only a few rooms away from me.", he spoke

"Natsu, I can't. What would my people think? They would think I'm a coward, fleeing the scene as soon as something happens, but you can't stay here either. I don't know who you appointed as leader, but he can't keep your position forever. What happened to Levy can happen to you too."

"First of all, I don't give shit about what your people think. You should be save, no matter what. I don't want you dying on me, Luce. Second, you still haven't really explained what happens to Levy and third, do I look like Levy to you? I'm capable of a lot more things than she is, I don't mean any offense though.", he huffed, putting a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Natsu..."

I was too tired to put up a fight. I couldn't go with him. I just couldn't. My people would be without any protection, without a ruler and they would see me as a little lamb, running away from the big bad wolf, not caring about the rest of the flock. And what about the Juvia incident? I couldn't leave her here, but I couldn't take her with me either. I would be in danger either way.  
I was about to voice my thoughts when he said something that made my choice useless.

"I'm not leaving without you. My own kingdom can burn to the ground, get torn apart by bandits or taken over by every goddamn enemy, but I'm not leaving you, Luce."

"Don't you care about your people? How can you say that?"

"Of course I care! But I care about you too!", he exclaimed, leaving me breathless, not knowing what to say. 

"Levy... was... Levy was mislead by a letter from Gajeel. One of Gajeel's servants came to bring it to her. In the letter he asked her to marry him."

"Pffff! Gajeel? Marrying Levy?! That moron doesn't have a heart!", he laughed.

"Shut up, you oaf. Levy didn't like it or anything, but her advisors advised her to say yes. So she travelled to Gajeel only to hear that he'd never sent any letter and that the servant that brought the letter took over Bumelia."

"Wow, that's...horrible, I thought Levy was supposed to be smart. Where's she now?", he answered

"With Gajeel. She hates him."

"That's kind of understandable. Gajeel's a dick. No, really, have you heard him talk on the meetings we have sometimes? He only cares about his kingdom and his stupid ego. He would rather throw himself into a volcano than risk losing that shithole he calls home.", he spouted.

"Isn't that a good thing? At least he loves his people"

"Yeah, but he doesn't have a life. He doesn't have any friends or lovers or anything really and everything he does is hunting and serious stuff.", he mocked the king of Malleo 

That sounded kind of sad if you though about it. Natsu didn't seem to care though. He kept on mocking Gajeel like was talking about the fool of a village. 

"Natsu. Listen, carefully, please... I'll go with you, but not without someone who could replace me for the time being. I trust you, really, I do and I can't choose a good person myself, not in this condition anyway."

"Easy! I'll ask Erza to get over here.", he exclaimed bubbly.

"Isn't she your general? What will she do? Kill everybody who looks remotely suspicious?"

"Erza is smart, I promise. She's smarter than that sack of shit you can general anyway.", he scoffed, staring at the ceiling, a cocky smile on his face.

"'That sack of shit' is called Loke and I don't like it when you talk about him like that."

"Really, Luce? You still think he's 'just nice'? He wants to bone you, don't be naive. He'll get here after the war is over, may it be a week, months, years and he'll talk about his heroic deeds in that war he barely played a roll in and you would love him for it.", he spouted, his voice cracking like he was a young teenage boy.

"I- I don't love him. Not for anything! Don't assume stupid things!"

"Sure, Luce.", he mumbled, getting up from the bed, walking out off the room, leaving me.

He was disappointed in me. I didn't understand why at the moment. What was so bad about defending an innocent man? A part of me wanted to stand up, run after him, tell him I was just a bit frustrated, but I couldn't stand up and even I could there was still that other part of me. The part that wanted to strangle him, let him be angry and just stay in this room, reading a poorly written book or something. I felt conflicted yet I couldn't put my finger on why exactly.  
He was such an idiot! Why would he say such things?! Why would he assume such things?! Nothing of what he said was true. He acted like he was jealous or something, but he had nothing to be jealous of! He was just such a child about this. First he wants me to go with him, then he insults my people and expects me to be okay with it. 

It was only a few hours later when he came to my room again. He was quieter than usual. He didn't sit down on the bed, he just stood next to me, telling me he'd sent a raven to inform Erza and that she would be here in a bit more than a week. He seemed distant, both physically and mentally. 

"Natsu? Are you o-"

"I'm fine, Lucy. I'm fine. Just don't... I... Just don't talk about Loke around me. I don't like him.", he muttered, fidgetting with a button on his sleeve. 

The first thing that popped up into my mind was a mean response, telling him he couldn't tell me what to do, but I kept silent, praying for Erza to hurry up so everything would calm down a bit.

I slowly tried to sit up and noticed his eyes flash with worry for a moment. He held out his arm, trying to help me, but I pushed him away. I swept my legs over the edge of the bed, slowly standing up. I tried to suppress a groan as another lightning bolt crackled over my spine. My legs felt unstable, wobbly as if I had too much wine.

"Luce...what are you doing?", he asked, doubt audible in his voice.

I took a tiny step closer to him, almost bumping into his chest. I could hear him held his breath as if scared of me. I didn't say anything as I put my arms around him, hugging him like I hadn't done in years. 

"Try to find a balance between asshole and smartass, okay?"

He chuckled and I smiled, knowing I'd lifted some of the tension. His arms were resting on my back before I knew it and at that moment, I seriously thought everything could be alright. I nestled into his chest, closing my eyes as I heard his heartbeat fasten.

"Erza should be here soon. Try to rest.", he spoke, slowly pushing me towards the bed.

"But I don't want to."

"That's not my problem.", he answered, smirking.

"You're closer to asshole at the moment. What did I say about balance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Well, as I'm writing these chapters something is bugging me. I know how I will end this book and I know there'll probably be a second one, but there's one problem. As you may have noticed the main ships are: NaLu, GaLe, Miraxus and soon Jerza, Gruvia and Rogura too, but I'm afraid the rest will turn into background relationships, some may even start in the second book instead of this one, but I promise they will be there. 
> 
> Love,
> 
> Apparentia

**Author's Note:**

> Tada!
> 
> Kingdoms and their respective rulers:
> 
> Malleo - Gajeel Redfox  
> Ustura - Natsu Dragneel  
> Catena - Sting Eucliffe  
> Bumelia - Levy McGarden  
> Alicaria - Lucy Heartfilia
> 
> The names of the kingdoms are all in Latin and all have a meaning which I think is fitted for the character the kingdom belongs to. (the later occuring cities and names that seem a bit weird to you do as well ;D)
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
